Family Business
by Queenafoster
Summary: Reworking of "Heritage" episode - AU - Crossover with The Big Valley
1. Chapter 1

Some time back, a member of the SB4SB Yahoo group mentioned that someone should write a SB4SB/_Big Valley_ crossover due to the number of common connection points. I had been trying to do just that since my first viewing of the _Heritage_ SB4SB episode. Unfortunately, it's not easy to bridge the 110 year gap in setting. But I kept gnawing on it and brain-storming with my beta, Shee1. Finally, I hit on an idea and kept working it. I just decided to shoehorn the Barkleys into the 1980s…with a few adjustments. Unfortunately, my beta developed serious computer issues, and she was unable to give this a once over so any errors are mine. However, I doubt I could have generated this story without her assistance. So, this is dedicated to Shee1 with my thanks. And of course, I own no one and nothing, more's the pity.

Family Business  


_Monday_

Hannah knew her priorities in life: her husband, her family, her home. Also…_apparently_…an old, abandoned school house. One that she never actually attended. Why this school had suddenly become so important…hard to explain. Not like they needed more to do. Or any more trouble. And here she was wasting time on loan paperwork when she ought to be taking care of the real priorities in her life. No wonder Adam was upset.

An unfamiliar horn beeped, and she glanced out to see an older Jeep Cherokee or Wagoneer. It was a little beat up, and she didn't recognize the vehicle or the man ambling up from the gate. Remembering the ugly scene with the construction manager at the Old School, unease rippled through her. She hoped this unknown arrival wasn't related.

Just as she reached the door, his knock echoed. She answered with what she hoped was a bright smile. "Hi. Can I help you?"

The young man standing in front of her was about Adam's size and shape, a little younger, with strawberry blond hair. His clothes were tan and brown except for a light blue shirt that brought out his eyes. He pulled off his hat, "You must be Hannah. I saw ya on T.V."

Her smile dimmed a little at the remembrance of the interview and Adam's reaction. "You must be right. What can I do for you?"

He quirked a grin, "I think I'm offended."

"I'm sorry…?"

"The prodigal?"

Hannah shook her head, completely baffled.

"I'm the 'H'…"

A jolt of recognition, "Oh my gosh! Heath!"

He eased into a laugh, "Took ya long enough."

She ignored his offered hand, pulling him into a hug as he crossed the threshold. "I'm sorry! The guys only showed me the photo album a couple of times, and there just aren't that many pictures of you. Come in, come in!"

Heath seemed surprised by the embrace, but he covered by looking around. "Well, it's a whole lot cleaner than the last time I was here. If it was anything like it used to be when you got here..."

Hannah bit her lip, "Weeellll….."

"I lived here, remember?"

She nodded, remembering what Adam had told her of Heath. She noted his assessment of her, but it felt more approving than the initial judgment from Adam's brothers. "The guys are gonna be so glad to see you. And I'm _thrilled_ to finally meet you."

"Me, too. I shoulda been back a long time ago." He surveyed her up and down mischievously. "I see Adam made a smart choice, but I'm not sure you can say the same."

Great. Another joker. "I can see you fit in around here just fine. I know how lucky I am."

His smile turned gentle, and he took a moment to answer. "I know how lucky I was, too. They didn't have room or money to take me in. Nothing to gain but an extra pair of hands. Meant a lot then, and it still does."

Hannah smiled; she had just met Heath, but she could already see she was gonna love this 'extra' brother.

**SB4SB**

_1975_

"I can't. I just can't."

"Heath Thomson, that is your mother, and she needs you. Now get your tail in there!"

"Rachel, she's completely out of it. She don't know if I'm there or not!" Heath turned away from the two women who'd helped raise him. They were standing outside his mother's hospital room where she'd been lying for two days, just waiting to die.

He felt Abigail's hand on his back. "Now, Heath boy, you 'member when you was so sick with the croup, your fever so high?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

"Your mama, she hardly left your side. She bathed your head over and over to cool you down. You knew she be there." She waited, "And she know if you be with her now."

Tears spilled out despite his best efforts. "Abby, I just can't stand seeing her like this. I can't."

He felt Abigail's hand drop away, and the absence felt like a slap. He was letting his mother down—all of them. He leaned his head against the wall and let it hold him up, feeling completely alone.

After a while, a shadow appeared beside him. "My favorite thing about your mom…her laugh. The whole room lights up. When Mom and Dad died, it seemed like we'd never hear laughter at home again. And then about a month later, you came over, and Adam sent us out to ride fence. Remember when we got back, your mom was there to pick you up, and she found Adam and Brian tearing the kitchen apart trying to make my birthday cake. Flour everywhere and she tried to help 'em fix that poor cake. And she was laughing. And then Adam and Brian did, too. I think that was the first time I'd heard 'em laugh since before the funeral. Your mom did that." Crane breathed a laugh, "And then she made me an edible cake the next day."

Heath smiled at the memory. The McFadden kitchen had looked like a disaster area. Adam and Brian had clearly been arguing and vaguely resembled angry ghosts with aprons. Guthrie watched the whole mess from his playpen, looking puzzled. And Leah Thomson in the middle, trying to bring order to the chaos, and just laughing her head off. Adam and Brian finally got tickled when Adam wiped batter off Brian's ear. Heath and Crane stood at the screen door watching. Heath started to laugh, but when he looked at Crane, his friend's eyes were moist. When Heath grinned at him, Crane swiped his nose and finally managed a little smile.

That same friend now squeezed Heath's shoulder, his eyes bright. "I know it's hard; she's not the same. But it's your mom, and she won't be here much longer. Heath, I'd give about anything I have for just ten more seconds with my mom—any way I could have her. Be with your mother while you can."

Heath looked at his best friend. Adam leaned against the wall beside Crane, his eyes downcast. Their parents had been dead two years, and no one got to say good-bye. Heath decided he oughta count his blessings.

Crane shrugged slightly, "We'll go with you if you want."

Heath nodded slowly, then once more decisively. All right, Thomson, cowboy up. He entered his mother's room and picked up her hand, nodding to Rachel and Abigail on the other side of the bed. "I'm here, Mom. Crane and Adam came to see ya. They were just reminding me of that first cooking lesson you gave Adam and Brian…"

**SB4SB**

Heath sat in the McFadden kitchen as Hannah cut slices of pie. Her coffee was a lot better than Brian's, and Heath would bet good money her pie was too.

Remembering the day his mother died was bittersweet. He lost his first family but gained his second.

**SB4SB**

_1975_

Heath looked up at the big house. It looked like a real home, a place where people lived and loved each other. The thought of returning to the small, public housing apartment in Angel's Camp left him reeling. Without his mother, it was just a cinderblock box with windows. Rachel Caulfield and Abigail James lived in the same building. They'd both wanted him to come home, but being with them just made him more lonely for the one who'd brought them together in the first place. Then Adam suggested Heath spend the night at the Circle Bar Seven.

Adam turned off the ignition. "Heath, I'm real sorry about your mother. She was a fine lady."

The hole inside opened a little more. "Thanks, Adam. And thanks for inviting me over."

Crane squeezed Heath's knee, "Anytime."

They walked up to the porch and found the rest of the McFaddens waiting on them. The four youngest were sitting on the top step, Brian standing beside them. He reached to shake Heath's hand. "I'm sorry, Heath."

"Thanks." Heath glanced down at the rest of the boys. "Hi, guys."

Daniel's eyes were big. "I'm sorry your mom died."

Heath tried to keep his voice steady. "Me too, Daniel."

It was quiet for a minute, then Ford asked a question. "Are you gonna go live with your daddy?"

Crane blew out a loud breath, "Ford!"

Heath rubbed the back of his neck and squatted down in front of the seven year old. "No. See, Ford, you're lucky. Your mom and dad got married and had you a bunch of brothers. My mom and dad didn't get married and just had me. I don't know my father, so I can't live with him."

Guthrie wrapped his little arms around Heath's neck. "Live wif us, Heaf. We be your bruvvers."

Heath picked up Guthrie and walked him over to the porch swing, aching for the uncomplicated, freely given love the four year old offered. As the swing moved gently back and forth, Heath cradled Guthrie and wondered what would happen next. He was seventeen years old and had just finished his junior year of high school with Crane. His mother's brother, Matt Simmons, and his wife, Martha, ran a no-tell motel in Modesto. They'd never given his mother the time of day. Rachel and Abigail were already stretched thin, and Heath hated the thought of adding to their burdens—although they wouldn't consider him such. He knew they loved him like their own. But being at the apartment complex would continually remind him of his mother. Right now, that thought was almost unbearable. He and Guthrie sat there swinging, and Heath tried to think…and not think.

After a while, the kitchen door burst open. Daniel, Evan, and Ford flew out with the older McFaddens moving at a slower pace. Guthrie slid down to run after his brothers as the three oldest loitered on the porch.

Adam spoke quietly, "We're heading over to the east side to check the grass and water. Want to come?"

Heath wanted to be doing anything that would take his mind off his mother. "Sure."

Brian leaned on the door frame. "We're having chicken… What d'you call it, Crane?"

"Chicken Divan."

"Yeah, that. It's kinda like chicken pot pie with broccoli instead of peas and carrots. And no crust. That okay with you?"

"Sure. Doesn't matter." Heath had no interest in food.

As they walked down the steps, Brian called out from the porch. "Take Big Mac, Heath."

Heath waved this thanks. Having Crane McFadden as his best friend had given Heath access to a ranch and horses. He'd often thought he and Crane were born to the wrong people. Crane was a good student and professed ambivalence to old style ranching. Heath was only average in school and loved everything about the Circle Bar Seven. Many times, he wondered if Crane was just humoring him when he asked Heath over. They'd do Crane's chores and then help the little guys. Now that same family and work were helping Heath through the worst day of his life.

The kids chattered endlessly. Ford hung on behind Evan; Guthrie rode in front of Adam. Heath was almost able to forget what happened this morning, pretend it was an ordinary day on the ranch. Evan kept riding ahead, Daniel hurrying to catch up, Adam and Crane calling them back. Heath caught their concerned glances from time to time, and it was another reminder that this wasn't a regular day.

As Adam and Crane surveyed the grass and water levels in the creek, they taught the boys what to look for. Heath never said anything, but he was always listening, too. Something about ranching—cattle and horses and working the land—spoke to him. And on this day above all, he needed the peace. Crane and Adam had no idea what they'd done for him over the years.

The next morning, Heath was getting ready to leave. Crane was driving him home where Heath needed to help Rachel and Abigail with funeral arrangements. He dreaded the empty apartment. Or going to Rachel's or Abigail's place. Space was so limited; he hated putting them out, making them shift to find room. But what else could he do? Go to Uncle Matt's? Not hardly.

Heath still wasn't hungry, but he liked watching Guthrie play with his pancakes.

Brian slid a stack in front of Heath. "Eat up. I might not be so good at chicken dive-in, but pancakes I can do."

Heath eyed Brian skeptically, "Really?"

He managed to look offended. "Yes, really! Guys, how many days a week do we have pancakes?"

Daniel and Evan stopped eating to think, Ford started counting fingers. "Maybe four. Or five."

Guthrie piped up, "A lot. We like pancakes!"

Heath smiled at the youngest, "You like everything."

Guthrie nodded happily and went back to his sticky fork.

Heath shook his head with a grin. "Pass me the butter and syrup, will ya?"

Adam looked up from his plate and chewed thoughtfully, "Ya coming back tonight?"

Heath was startled, "Uh, well…"

Brian sat down with his plate, "No reason you shouldn't."

Heath looked at Crane who shrugged and nodded.

"I guess I could."

Adam put down his fork. "When you get done today, grab some clothes and come back. Evan, you and Ford don't mind bunking together a few more days, do ya?"

Evan didn't bother swallowing first. "Nope. 'Cept when he kicks me."

"I do not! You hog the covers!"

Daniel looked over at them, "You two are such babies. Shut up."

"Don't call me that, Daniel, or I'm gonna hit you!"

Adam called them down, "Hey, we don't hit each other."

Crane muttered under his breath, "…Much."

Heath couldn't stop his grin.

Adam sternly eyed Daniel, Ford, and Evan. "You can tolerate each other for a few days."

Guthrie was swirling his finger through the remaining syrup in his plate. "Heaf, you should live wif us."

Heath grinned at the little guy. "I wish I could, kiddo. I wish I could."

The following morning, Heath looked down at another stack of pancakes. Brian was right; they were pretty good.

Heath was trying to be careful of his good clothes. Only decent set he had and he was wearing them to his mother's funeral. He glanced around the table. Brian and Adam were in suit jackets that once belonged to their father. Crane wore a shirt and tie, the little guys in button downs.

"Ya know, I think Guthrie had a good idea."

Heath glanced briefly at Adam before checking to make sure his fork wouldn't drip syrup.

"You could live with us."

Heath breathed a sigh. "Ha ha. Very funny."

"It wasn't a joke."

Heath looked up for real. "What do you mean?"

Adam glanced at Brian and Crane. "We talked about it yesterday. Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, you don't have room. I can't ask Evan and Ford to sleep together every night for forever. Daniel wants back in his own bed in his own room."

"Well, Mom and Dad's bed is in the attic. We could set it up…under the stairs or something."

Heath shook his head regretfully, knowing it was impossible. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but—"

"Heath, what's one more? We can make room. You're already here half the time anyhow. You're seventeen, so you're right on the cusp of the foster system. I'm already legal guardian for these guys. If Mrs. Caulfield and Ms. James agree, I can't imagine the authorities would mind. You could live here, go to school, work with us. After you graduate, you can decide what to do next. You're already part of the family. And families take care of each other."

Brian and Crane both nodded agreement with Adam's matter-of-fact plan. Heath didn't know what to think. It would solve a lot of problems. And Heath had always felt so at home here. But maybe he shouldn't be making a decision this big right now. He glanced at the younger McFaddens. They sat looking at Heath with big eyes. "What do you guys think?"

Daniel and Ford nodded.

Evan looked hopeful, "You can ride Mickey." Heath grinned slightly; Evan was offering his horse—his most prized possession.

Guthrie climbed into Heath's lap. "Yes. Stay wif us, Heaf."

Heath looked back at Adam, grateful beyond words for the offer. "I'll think about it. Talk to Rachel and Abigail. Thanks."

Adam bounced his brows in a reassuring shrug. "Take your time. We're not going anywhere."

**SB4SB**

Hannah's pie was definitely better than Brian's. "This is really good."

"Thanks. You're in Stockton now, right?"

Heath nodded briefly. After the press coverage, most of California knew he was in Stockton.

"How's that going? Living with your father's family?"

"A little touch and go at the beginning, but they're good people."

"Do they care about you?"

"Seem to. Mrs. Barkley, she's…something else. Still haven't figured exactly why she'd want me there with the scandal and all. And the family's on board."

Hannah looked concerned. "Is that enough?"

Heath grinned, "Well, I guess I don't know how to explain. Maybe 'cause I don't really understand why it works either."

She smiled, "When your mother died, you didn't know who your father was, right?"

Heath nodded with a deep breath. "Yeah. Mom worked in the office for the Barkley-Sierra Mine. Figure that's where she met Tom Barkley. There was a labor dispute, and he was up here a lot. Stayed with his Uncle Peter who was also part owner. Anyhow, Tom and my mother had an affair, the labor dispute was resolved, he went back to his wife. After it was over, to completely sever ties, he traded his share of the mine to his uncle for a piece of land. My mom never told him about me.

"Then Peter's wife, Alice, found out my mother was pregnant. She didn't think an unmarried pregnant woman ought to be working for their company, so my mother was fired for low morals. Don't reckon Miss Alice ever knew Tom was the father either. So my mother moved to Angel's Camp and took whatever job came along…bookkeeping, office manager, retail, whatever paid the bills."

"And Tom never knew?"

"Nope. Abigail James, who helped my mother raise me, she found a letter from Tom in some of my mom's things a few months ago. He wished her well, said he was sorry. Said he hoped she would find the right man and have a family. Nothing about a kid on the way. Or getting rid of one."

Hannah looked sympathetic. "Meanwhile, he's rich with a big ranch, investments in timber and mining and shipping and who knows what else. On the City Council. You don't feel resentful?"

"I did when I was younger. When I think about Mom struggling to raise me, it don't seem fair. But then, it's hard to blame a man if he don't know he's got a kid."

"He coulda checked."

"And he shoulda. But he was trying to save his marriage. I can see that he might cut all ties. I guess I understand both sides, and I've just decided to let the past be the past. It can't be changed. If Mrs. Barkley can see her way clear to take in her husband's son by another woman, I can look past my father's mistakes and see it ain't his family's fault neither."

Hannah smiled, "Well, if they're good people, then that sounds like the right decision." She paused, "Now, tell me about the shooting. I read about it in the papers and Crane's told me a little, but I'd rather hear the whole story from you."

**BV**

_1981_

Heath stepped out of the convenience store and stretched tired muscles. Long night. Heath was attending the police academy during the day and working security at night. He'd gone home to Carbon Country for a couple weeks after his discharge from the army, but the only ranching job he could find was with Russ Wheeler. No way he was gonna work for that turkey. And he didn't want to tend bar or clerk at the hardware. Adam and the boys had invited him back home—and Heath did think of the Circle Bar Seven as home—but they had enough on their plates without having to worry about feeding Heath Thomson. Just as he hadn't wanted to add to Rachel and Abigail's worries when his mother died, he didn't want to add to the McFaddens' now.

So instead, he'd come up to Sacramento and applied to the police academy. In the army, Heath found he was good with guns. Might as well put the ability to work in the real world. He was working the security job to pay the bills, but it made for long days and nights, though.

As he started to climb in the old Cherokee he bought when he got his discharge, he glanced over at the vehicles sitting at the gas pumps. Two men were climbing in a black GMC. On the seat between them, Heath glimpsed an AK-47. He felt the adrenaline surge just knowing the amount of lead a gun like that could lay down. The GMC pulled out as he memorized the plate number. Nevada tags. Heath put the Jeep in gear and started following a couple of cars back.

Going along, easy as pie, the GMC followed all the traffic laws. Complete stops, signaling, the whole nine yards. Heath stayed back, trying to come up with a good reason for two men to have a military assault rifle on a bright Tuesday morning. Finally, he reached for the CB. The emergency operator relayed his information to the city police and county sheriff who instructed Heath to maintain pursuit and keep them apprised of his location. They were en route to intercept.

The GMC pulled over in front of a coffee shop downtown. The passenger walked to an alley while the driver waited in the truck. Heath got out of his Jeep and stood out of sight two doors away. In a few minutes, a dark headed man with a brief case exited the coffee shop and started toward Heath. The GMC's passenger, now in a mask and carrying a pistol, followed the man as the driver exited the truck, holding the AK just out of sight. Instantly, Heath saw the plan: hit man and backup.

Heath burst out of the doorway and shoved the dark headed man—the target—to the ground. Heath wrenched away the hit man's pistol and slammed the guy's head into the side of the truck. Heath vaulted into the bed, yelling, "Get down! Gun! Everybody get down!"

The backup with the AK-47 started firing, and Heath wasn't sure how he didn't get hit. Maybe it was the surprise, or maybe the guy just wasn't used to a semi-automatic. Guns like that had a way of hitting things indiscriminately. Heath had to get that gun or innocent bystanders might be shot.

He tackled the shooter, hoping to knock the man senseless, but the guy was bigger than Heath expected. They struggled as people started screaming and sirens split the air. They wrestled for control of the gun with Heath landing a punch for every one or two of the other guy's. Heath got kicked off into the side of the truck and was expecting to be dead when the dark headed man—the target!—plowed into the shooter from the flank. The perp clearly wasn't expecting an attack from that angle, and he went down for the count as police cars finally rolled up. Heath kicked the AK-47 away from the shooter and raised his hands to show he wasn't armed.

"Freeze!"

The dark headed target held his hands up too. "I'm Jarrod Barkley!"

Heath stood beside the pickup, trying to place the name. Jarrod Barkley... Oh, yeah, big case at the state supreme court. Something about a land dispute with the railroad. Stockton.

Two officers approached Heath with raised weapons. "Don't move!"

Barkley eased forward, "No, he stopped them. He saved my life. And everyone else out here."

The officer examined Heath, "Identify yourself."

"Heath Thomson. I'm a cadet at the police academy. I called it in."

The officer nodded slowly. "Yeah, they said to be on the lookout for you. Wait here." Officers began swarming the scene.

Barkley observed Heath with a slight smile and put out his hand. "Mr. Thomson? Jarrod Barkley. I'm in your debt."

Heath shook his hand. "Mr. Barkley."

"How did you know?"

Heath briefed the man on his identification of the suspects. Then quite suddenly, they were all taken to police headquarters for questioning and statements. Someone called the academy, and Barkley got a continuance in court.

Hours later, they were thrust into the glare of cameras and reporters anxious for the story on the assassination attempt. Barkley handled the media with practiced aplomb; Heath stood like a fence post and answered mostly with monosyllables. How did he get into this mess?

Finally, Barkley called an end to the press conference. "That's enough for today. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm taking the man who saved my life to dinner. Thank you!" He ushered Heath through the door behind the podium, and Heath managed to breathe again.

"You don't have to come to dinner if you'd rather not, but I would like to sit down with you—if not tonight, then sometime soon. My family has driven up, and I know my mother would like to thank you personally. As do I, of course."

Heath was overwhelmed by the events of the day. He'd been dog tired when it started, then the shooting, then the debriefing, then the press conference, and now, a grateful victim and his family. He ached from the fight, and it had been forever since he'd slept. Although he'd rather go home and crawl in bed, Heath decided to just get it over with. No reason to drag this out longer than necessary. The Barkleys would say, 'Thank you,' and then Heath could get back to the real world. "Sure, okay. Dinner."

Jarrod Barkley smiled. "Excellent. I'll make a call, and we'll go."

Heath waited, leaning against the wall in fatigue. Barkley had a politician's smile, but in person, the man seemed genuine. But at this point, after the day he'd had, Heath's judgment was probably a little flawed. More than likely, Barkley was just another slimy lawyer.

**SB4SB**

"So I met his family at dinner. His mother, two brothers, and a sister. Jarrod is the oldest. He's a criminal attorney and also oversees all the legal aspects of the family businesses. Then Nick. He runs the ranch and takes care of most day to day operations. Audra's at Stanford, and Gene's at Berkley." Heath paused with a wry grin, "I'm smack in the middle."

Hannah breathed a laugh. "But no one knew at that dinner who you were."

"No. But Mrs. Barkley noticed a resemblance to Tom Barkley's father. And she had Jarrod check out me out. When she found out my mom worked for the Barkley-Sierra during the labor dispute, it wasn't hard to figure."

Hannah shook her head in wonderment, "But she didn't have to tell you. She could have just swept it under the rug. You weren't looking for your father at that point."

Heath bounced his brows. "She's just not that kinda lady. And I doubt you are either."

Hannah pursed her lips. Since first hearing Heath's story from her husband and his brothers, she'd wondered many times if she could take in her husband's orphaned child. Yes, she likely would. "But she's society. Barkley is a big name around here. The scandal was…"

Heath sucked one side of his mouth. "Yeah, I finally find out who my father is. And his family wants me to come live with them. And they just happen to be the richest family in this part of the state. Boy howdy, talk about a wake up."

"So Mrs. Barkley wanted you. What about your brothers and sister?"

"Jarrod was cagey at first, but he came around pretty quick. That whole scene outside the coffee shop probably helped a lot. Audra…Audra's a minx. That girl is a boat load of trouble. She didn't believe who I was at first, but she's changed her mind. Gene… mostly, we're okay; I haven't had much time with him one on one. But he's eighteen—a man and a boy at the same time. He hardly knows if he's coming or going."

She waited for the final brother and finally prompted. "And Nick?"

Heath bit his lower lip and stared into his coffee cup. "Well…we got off to a rocky start. He and his father were close. Had him on a pedestal, ya know. He didn't want to bring in the bastard kid, sully his father's reputation. But after she told me who I was, Mrs. Barkley invited me to the ranch. I really didn't know what to think, so I took a leave from the academy and went down to visit for a couple weeks. But I couldn't just sit around, so I went to work with Nick. If there's one thing he appreciates, it's hard work. And we kinda started competing…first one up in the morning, first one to the barn, first one to finish a job. Kinda like Daniel and Evan…except less fun.

"So when it was time for me to go home, they sat me down for a family meeting. Mrs. Barkley asked me to stay and be part of the family. I didn't expect it. I figured they'd just throw some cash around and ask me to keep quiet. But Audra had a statement for the media, and Jarrod was already altering the financial stuff to give me an equal share of everything. And they planned to make an announcement no matter what. Whether I stayed or not, everything was gonna change—for me and them both.

"I called Crane and Adam, talked to them. They both said I should give it a try. That was eight, nine months ago—right before you got married."

Hannah smiled, "And since then?"

Heath grinned, "Well, Nick and I have gone a round or two, but we've ironed things out. And next to your family, I can't imagine anyone I'd rather have for a brother."

"Heath, that's just a wonderful story. You deserve to be happy…to finally have a home."

The young man pulled a crooked smile. "I've had lots of homes, including this one. And my mother would have scolded me fierce for staying away so long. But I thought with everything going on with me…and you settling in here, maybe you didn't need another 'brother' fouling things up." He lifted one brow, "I hear Brian gave you a rough time." He paused, "And I'm guessing Crane didn't take to you with open arms neither."

Hannah searched for a good answer. Whatever she said might get back to the guys. "Well, Adam could have handled it differently—with both me and his brothers. But then we might not have gotten married. So it was a little rough, but it's all worked out for the best."

"That's the kind of answer Jarrod might come up with." Heath eased into a soft grin. "It's not easy to come into this family. But I think you got the stones."

Hannah smiled in gratitude. Seemed like she might have an ally in brother number eight. "Well, I'm thrilled you're here and all, but why did you decide to come visit now?"

"Told ya. Saw ya on T.V."

"Oh. That." Hannah breathed a long sigh.

"Adam didn't seem real excited."

"Yeah. He's not very happy with me right now. I know I should just let it go."

"Why don't ya?"

She shook her head, still bewildered by the whole mess. "I don't know. My great-grandmother taught there, but… Adam, Brian, and Crane—they all went to that school, and they don't care. So why should I? I don't understand it either." She looked hopeful. "Did you go to school there?"

Heath shook his head, "I didn't meet Crane till junior high."

"So you don't understand either."

He grinned, "Maybe not your reasons, but I got my own."

She looked at him in complete shock. "You're on my side?"

His eyes twinkled, "Need some help?"

"Think you can convince your brothers I'm right?"

"We are talking about the same McFaddens, right? Those guys gotta come to it on their own, or it ain't gonna happen."

Hannah nodded ruefully. "Yeah, that was stupid." She eyed him thoughtfully, "Why _are_ you on my side?"

Heath glanced away briefly. "Well, a few reasons. Not really sure I can explain 'em in any way that makes sense. But—"

The front door banged open, and Hannah heard Guthrie come in. "Hey! Whose Cherokee is that?" The youngest walked in from the laundry room. "Hannah, whose—"

"Hey, kiddo." Heath's grin split his face.

"_Heath!_" Guthrie flew into Heath's arms. "What are you doing here? Do the guys know? When did you get here?"

Heath tousled Guthrie's hair. "I came to visit. No. Maybe an hour or two."

Hannah doubted Guthrie had a clue that Heath answered each of his questions. And probably didn't care a whit. Heath was here, and that was clearly all that mattered.

"Hey! How's Stockton? How's your new family?" Guthrie still hadn't let him go.

"Good. Different. Sure not the same as around here."

"But you like it."

Heath nodded, "You need to come see me."

"Really? You'd let me?"

"Let you? Since when have you ever done a thing I told ya to do?"

Guthrie grinned, "Pretty much never. But…" He paused for a second, and his smile faded, "What about your new family? They might not want me there."

"Hey, now. Just 'cause I got a new family don't mean I'm not part of this one. The Barkleys take me, they take the people I'm part of. And I'm part of here. Right?"

Guthrie nodded decisively. "Right."

Hannah took advantage of the pause. "Hello, Guthrie."

He turned quickly, keeping his arms around Heath's waist. Heath wrapped an arm around Guthrie's shoulder. "Oh hi, Hannah."

"_'Oh hi, Hannah.'_" She mimicked him.

Guthrie grinned, "You finally met Heath."

"Yes, finally."

Heath spoke up, "You still sleeping under the stairs?"

"Yeah, but now Brian's with me. Since Hannah moved in."

"Well, where am I gonna sleep?"

Guthrie shrugged, "You could ask Ford to bunk with Evan again, but I'm betting you're gonna have to take the couch."

Heath looked at Hannah as he closed an arm around Guthrie's neck and mocked a strangle. Guthrie struggled to get free. "Did you know he started sleeping in that bed 'cause of me?"

Hannah grinned, "I've always wondered how he ended up in the living room."

"That's where I slept when I moved in. And this little twerp decides he wants to sleep in the big bed too. So I ended up sharing."

Guthrie finally shrugged out of the hold, his hair sticking up after the struggle. "Well, I'm sharing again. At least Brian doesn't snore."

Heath tried to look indignant, but he was fighting a grin. "I do_ not_ snore."

Guthrie's insolent stare indicated the exact opposite. The wordless confrontation continued till Guthrie sprinted out the kitchen door. Heath tore after him, leaving Hannah in their wake.

Yep, Heath fit in perfectly.

**BV**

Jarrod Barkley set his brief case on the foyer table and picked up the mail. He riffled through the envelopes on his way to the parlor but found nothing that couldn't wait. He was pouring a scotch when the front door burst open. No one but Nick came in like that.

"_Heath! Where the devil are ya, boy?!_"

Jarrod sipped his scotch and then picked up the bourbon for Nick. And despite the yelling, Jarrod was pretty sure he could hear his mother coming from the back of the house.

"_Heath!_"

Maybe Jarrod could nip the yelling in the bud. "Good evening, Brother Nick. What seems to be the problem?"

Nick looked around, frustrated. "Do you know where that brother of ours is?"

"No, where?"

"That's what I'm asking!"

Jarrod tried to hold back his grin. "Oh. I thought it was a quiz…like 'Who shot J.R.?'"

Nick pulled a face and turned back to yell for Heath again.

Fortunately, their mother interrupted, "Nick, please don't yell." She kissed him on the cheek and then came into the parlor. "Jarrod, how was your day?"

He tipped his head to her, "Productive, thank you. And yours?"

She accepted the sherry and kissed his cheek as well. "Fine. What's Nick yelling about?"

"He seems to have lost Heath."

"Ah." Victoria bounced her brows as if that was the most normal thing in the world. Which wasn't all that far off. Heath brought a number of positives to their family, but one of the nicest (in Jarrod's opinion at least) was his little brother's innate ability to confound Nicholas Jonathan Barkley more than anyone on the planet. The whole family enjoyed watching the two of them go back and forth.

"_Iris! Iris!"_

Jarrod breathed a laugh. Their housekeeper was the previous record holder for Nick irritation. This was just an all around stellar night for Nick watching.

"_Iris!_"

The short, middle aged black lady who'd worked for the Barkleys since Jarrod was born came from the kitchen. "I'm just three rooms away, Nick! You don't gotta call me like I'm on the moon."

"Oh, there ya are. Where's Heath?"

"I don't know." Sarcastic with Nick as always. She was one of the few who got away with it.

"What do ya mean ya don't know?"

"You know, when I don't know something, I don't generally mislead people by telling 'em I do. That'd be lying. So when I say, 'I don't know,' I actually mean _I don't know_."

"Well, where is he? He was supposed to be supervising the fence crew, but Mac just told me Heath handed it off to Wylie. And his Cherokee's gone."

"Nick, I don't run your ranch. How many ways do I gotta say, I don't know where Heath is?"

"Well, you usually know just about everything. I kinda expect it."

Iris nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I reckon that is true. I sure know everything about you…where you are, what you want, what you're thinking. So don't be planning on getting away with nothing around me. I ain't gonna tolerate that."

"No, ma'am." Nick frowned, "You really don't know where he is?"

Iris rolled her eyes in exaggerated fashion. "I _really_ don't know. But you might go check the study. He _mighta_ left you a note. On your desk. By the phone. With that horse paperweight sitting on it."

Nick blew out a breath in frustration. "Why didn't you say so in the first place and saved all this yakking back and forth?!"

"One, you didn't ask me did he leave you a note. You _asked_ me did I know where he was. Which I don't. And two, wouldn't have been near as much fun as yanking your chain."

Jarrod laughed and caught his mother doing the same as Nick growled and stomped off toward the study. Iris winked at them, "Miz B, dinner be ready in about fifteen minutes if he'll let me finish."

"Thank you, Iris. Just ignore him till you're done."

Nick wandered back into the parlor looking a little concerned as he read the aforementioned note.

Victoria caught the change in his demeanor. "What is it, Nick?"

"I don't know." He looked puzzled.

Jarrod took his brother's drink over so he could see the note.

In Heath's small, neat hand, Jarrod read:

"**Family business in Murphys. Sorry for the short notice. Heath.**"

Hmm.

Jarrod thought briefly about what might be going on in Murphys. They had a decent piece of land in Carbon County, but he didn't recall anything that would require Heath's presence.

Nick handed the paper to their mother. She seemed nonplussed after reading it.

Jarrod couldn't figure what might have happened. "What do you think, Nick?"

"I…don't know. He didn't mention anything. But then he doesn't usually have much to say anyhow. Mother?"

"He's not said anything to me. I wish I'd been up when he left."

"He apparently took off before breakfast. I assumed he was already with the crew—didn't know he wasn't till just before I came in." Nick paused, then shrugged one shoulder. "Bet he's gone to see that lady who helped raise him."

Victoria turned her head in a slight negative shake. "No, Abigail lives in Angel's Camp. His other family is in Murphys."

When she said that, Jarrod remembered the private investigator's report. After Heath's mother died, he lived with some friends in Murphys for a year while he finished high school.

Nick looked a little alarmed, "The guys with the ranch?"

She nodded briefly. "Yes."

Unease twisted Jarrod's stomach. Heath was a surprisingly accomplished cowboy when he came to them because he had natural talent and had learned the business from this other family. Heath wasn't overly generous with details of his youth, but it was clear he cared about the McFaddens. He said he owed them, counting them second only to his mother and the two ladies who helped her raise him. Jarrod didn't have a great deal of information about this family, but he remembered their ranch was struggling a bit. Was Heath thinking of moving back there? Did they need that kind of help?

**SB4SB**

Crane led his horse into the dark barn and waited for his eyes to adjust as he stretched out a few kinks. Despite his preference for more modern ranching techniques, he still spent a good chunk of time on horseback. As he started unsaddling Gypsy, he caught snatches of conversation from the back stall. Evan was talking to someone about Diablo's leg surgery.

When Crane finished with his horse, he headed back to see who his brother was talking to. His breath caught when he recognized their visitor. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

His best friend was kneeling to inspect Diablo's scar. Heath's lips twitched as he stood up. "The bad penny."

Crane fought his grin. "Come to visit the poor relations?"

"Something like that."

They both started laughing at the same time and embraced. Crane gripped Heath tightly, "Well, whatever the reason, it's about time you showed up. Good to see ya."

"You, too."

Crane jerked his head toward the door, and they walked out together. So much had happened to them both in the last few months, Crane hardly knew where to start. "You met Hannah?"

Heath nodded, "You told me, but I gotta say, I'm impressed. Adam's got quite a girl there."

"Yes, he does."

They ambled across the yard. Heath kept his voice low, "What about your lady?"

Crane sighed, missing Molly. "Yeah. We stay in touch as much as we can…letters, phone calls. But it's hard. I tell ya, Heath, I'm done for. She's the one."

"No doubt?"

"None. She's everything."

"Well, I hope it works out, Crane. You deserve it."

Crane glanced at Heath. "What about you? Anyone special now that you're a wealthy rancher?"

His friend looked dissatisfied. "Thought there was. But her father had a problem with my shady birth."

"You're kidding?"

Heath glanced away, and Crane could tell it was still a little raw. "Sorry."

"Not like he's alone."

"But your family…"

"Is fine. Just other people don't always approve of their decision. Maria's father, for one."

They walked a bit further. Crane tried another idea, "What about Sarah? Have you heard from her since your discharge?"

Heath shoved Crane's shoulder, pushing him off stride. "Buddy, you oughta quit when you're ahead. Yeah, I heard from Sarah. She became a nun."

Crane's mouth dropped in surprise. "I-I, uh… I hadn't heard that."

Heath shook his head and grinned, "Boy Howdy, she was so in love with me that she went into a convent."

Crane bit his lips together to keep from laughing. "I didn't know you had such an effect on women."

"Yeah." Heath breathed a laugh as they walked up the porch steps.


	2. Tuesday

**SB4SB**

_Tuesday_

Hannah glanced at the folded bed clothes Heath used on the sofa last night. He swore he slept fine, but Hannah tried to think where else they might put him. If he stayed for a while, she wanted to make more comfortable sleeping arrangements. But no one—including Heath himself—seemed to know how long he would be visiting.

As she walked from the laundry room with a basket of clean underwear, there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, she found a petite, older _lady_ standing there. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"I believe my son is here."

Hannah blinked, unsure what the woman was talking about. "I'm sorry?"

"Heath? I'm Victoria Barkley."

Her _son?_ Hannah didn't realize the relationship between Heath and his new family had progressed so far. He certainly had not discussed it in those terms. "Oh! I'm sorry. Please come in."

"Thank you." She walked in and surveyed the living room. "You have a lovely home."

Hannah felt the force of the woman's personality. She had a presence that radiated, and Hannah felt insignificant in comparison. "Thank you. It belongs to my husband and his brothers. Would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you." Mrs. Barkley paused as they sat on the sofa. "You know, when I first married Heath's father, I felt the same way about his house. It belonged to his parents, he grew up there. I felt like an outsider. But after all these years, I don't see it that way anymore. What was mine, became his; and what was his, is now mine."

Hannah assessed her visitor, "I get the feeling you're talking about more than a house."

Mrs. Barkley glanced down and took a deep breath. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Is that why you're here? To make sure he comes home?"

"Heath is a grown man, and he can certainly choose where he wants to live. But his departure was quite abrupt, and he gave no clear indication of the reason. I just wanted to check on him…maybe remind him that he has a place with us." In that moment, she seemed vulnerable. Victoria Barkley was a wealthy and powerful woman, but she obviously recognized the limits of her reach. Intelligent and wise.

"When I met Heath yesterday, it didn't seem like he needed reminding. He spoke of you and your family with great affection."

Mrs. Barkley shut her eyes briefly and let out a broken breath. "Thank you for that. I was just…worried. That something happened that he didn't want to discuss. Heath is very protective sometimes."

Hannah smiled gently, "Sounds like he's not alone."

A breath of laughter, "Yes, I suppose I am. Of him especially. He's brought so much to our family. But the note he left when he came up here was just a bit terse." She pulled a scrap of paper from her purse and read it out loud.

Hannah shook her head, mystified. "And you don't know what the 'family business' is?"

"I was hoping you would. There's no urgent problem here on your ranch, is there?"

"Well, just…" Hannah paused; the Old School was the only real issue right now. That couldn't be it. "Not that I know of."

Mrs. Barkley nodded and shrugged slightly, "He does play his cards close. Is he here?"

"Uh, yes, but not right now."

"Working?"

Hannah hesitated, knowing her answer wouldn't make any sense. "Not exactly…"

Victoria Barkley breathed a laugh, "Mrs. McFadden, I raised four rambunctious children. On a ranch. I assure you, there's nothing you could say that would shock me."

Hannah wasn't sure about that. "He's training a frog."

Mrs. Barkley appeared to be waiting for the punch line. Finally, "Well, I stand corrected. Frog training is really not something I've ever considered."

Hannah started laughing, "Welcome to the McFadden family, Mrs. Barkley."

Her guest laughed too. "If I'm family, it's Victoria."

**SB4SB**

"Uh oh…"

Brian glanced over at Heath to see what had him concerned. They'd taken Loser to try and get her used to the frog jumping platform.

Guthrie leaned forward between the front seats of Heath's Cherokee. "Whose car is that?"

A gold Mercedes sat beside the pickup.

Heath looked a little green. "I didn't think she'd come up _here_."

"Who?"

He swallowed visibly as he parked the vehicle. "Mrs. Barkley."

Brian's brows climbed in surprise. "Oh."

Heath stared at the house for a second before climbing out of the Cherokee. Brian, Guthrie, and Ford followed him through the yard with undisguised curiosity. This was the lady who insisted on taking Heath into her family despite the scandal such a move would raise. And Heath was…nervous.

When they got in the house, Heath took the long way through the living room as Brian and the boys rushed through the laundry room to get a good view. Hannah and Mrs. Barkley were having coffee at the kitchen table when Heath rounded the corner.

Hannah smiled, "Heath, look who's here."

"Yeah. Hey."

Mrs. Barkley was an attractive, self-possessed, older woman. She glanced at Brian and the boys crowding in from the laundry before looking back at Heath. "How's the frog?"

Heath looked startled and glanced at Hannah briefly. "Fine." He paused, "You met Hannah, I see."

"Yes, we've been getting to know each another. Can you introduce me to the rest?"

Heath nodded and pointed, "That's Brian and Guthrie and Ford."

They each saluted as they were named, and Brian remembered to remove his hat.

She nodded a greeting with a friendly smile. "I'm very pleased to meet you. I'm Victoria. Is that the frog?"

Guthrie stepped forward, holding up his favorite amphibian. "This is Loser."

Instead of being put off, Mrs. Barkley inspected the frog closely. "Looks like a good jumper."

Guthrie tried to be philosophical. "Not really. That's why we were training."

"Couldn't you get another frog?"

"Maybe…but I like Loser. I just can't figure why she won't jump."

"Maybe she needs some incentive."

"Yeah, we're working on that."

Mrs. Barkley grinned and glanced back at Heath who still looked uncomfortable. "Heath, can you show me around?"

He nodded slightly, "Yes, ma'am."

She took the hand he offered and followed him out the kitchen door. Once it closed behind them, Brian and his brothers gathered around Hannah, and the questions tumbled out.

"What's she doing here?"

"Is Heath in trouble?"

"When did she show up?"

Hannah held up her hands for silence. "It seems she was worried about Heath."

Brian snorted, "Worried? But—"

Hannah shrugged slightly and gazed out the window at their visitors strolling across the yard.

**BV**

On the porch, Heath offered Victoria his arm, and she took it gratefully. It had been clear from their first meeting that he was raised by women; he treated the opposite sex with gentility and infallible courtesy. Victoria had been concerned that he would regard her sudden arrival at the Circle Bar Seven as an intrusion and react negatively. But he just seemed bewildered.

"So, um…"

She smiled slightly, "Why am I here?"

"Yeah."

"Your note was a little…brief. I thought something might be wrong."

"Okay…"

Victoria blew out a breath. She and Heath had been honest with each other from the start. Except when he was being protective of her feelings, they generally laid it all out. She couldn't stop now just to salvage her vanity. "And I was worried you might be planning to move back here."

"Huh?"

"I know you love them. And they're struggling a bit. I thought you might intend to use your resources to help them…and want to stay."

Heath's lips twitched, "You're up here to make sure I come back to Stockton?"

Victoria chuffed a laugh, "I'm not so foolish as that. But I do want to remind you that we love you and want you with us."

He stopped walking and turned to her, completely serious. "I'd do anything for you. Just name it."

Victoria closed her eyes in gratitude for the devotion of this sweet boy. "Heath, I don't want you in Stockton against your will. You don't owe us anything. We're your family, and you have a home with us—always. But it's your decision."

His eyes searched her face, and he finally quirked a smile. "This is just a few days. I'll be back."

"Good." She smiled even as she teared up in relief. "Now, what's the family business that brought you up here anyway?"


	3. Wednesday

**BV**

_Wednesday_

The following morning, Heath leaned his straight back chair against the wall of the general store, trying to find the spot of perfect balance on two legs. Fun, simple, fiendishly hard. And if he also fit in perfectly with daily life on Main Street, that was even better. Heath was watching for Hannah and the other ladies to leave the bank. Finally, the three women came out looking hopeful and excited, and they headed down the street with an envelope in hand. Not long after their departure, a man exited the bank and watched them enter the cafe. Then he crossed the street and climbed in a pickup.

Heath let his chair drop to the boardwalk and ambled over to the Cherokee. He noted the direction of the pickup and then pulled out to follow at a safe distance. Sure enough, the truck finally pulled into the construction site around the Old School. As Heath passed at a respectable speed, he saw the man from the bank climb the steps to the construction trailer. Heath had a sneaking suspicion that Hannah's loan information was being passed to the opposition.

He turned right at the next available road and headed back to town. Mrs. Barkley would want to know this information. The two of them had the beginnings of a plan.

**SB4SB**

Hannah looked up from the bid submission paperwork as Heath's…stepmother…slid into the booth. Victoria Barkley said she considered Heath her son, but Hannah had yet to hear him call her anything but Mrs. Barkley or ma'am. "Victoria! How are you?"

Victoria nodded once, "I'm well, thank you. I'm in the Astor Room at the Murphys Hotel. It's lovely."

Hannah nodded, "It's one of my favorites. The Grant Room is also really nice."

Victoria agreed, "You're the second person who recommended that room, but I can't imagine it's better than the one I'm in." She looked at Hannah shrewdly, "So how did it go at the bank?"

Hannah had not planned to talk about their personal business, but someone had mentioned the Old School at supper the previous night. Adam and Crane got remarkably quiet, and Hannah felt the awkwardness of their resentment infect the table. But Victoria asked for details, and Hannah gave her the basics and skimmed over the rest. Fortunately, Heath asked Guthrie about his run-in with the bear poachers, and the conversation shifted. Now Victoria wanted to know about the results of the loan application. "It went well. We got the loan."

Victoria's smile was genuine. "Excellent. Is that the paperwork for your bid?"

Hannah glanced down with a small sigh. It was their last shot to save the school. "Yes. Just hope it's enough."

Marie slid coffee between them. She addressed Victoria, "I see ya found the ranch okay."

"Oh, yes. Thank you so much for the directions; I didn't have a bit of trouble."

"Glad to help." Marie glanced at Hannah, her look guarded. "Holler if ya need anything."

Hannah watched her go, regretting their disagreement over their school.

Victoria was watching curiously. "She's upset with you…about the school?" Heath's stepmother was a perceptive woman.

"Marie's lived here her whole life. She wants the jobs the plant will bring to the area. I understand that."

Victoria's brows bounced slightly, "I gather this issue has rather swept the town."

"It's sure gotten a lot bigger than I ever expected."

"But you won't stop."

Hannah thought briefly, searching her feelings. Yes, she had her moments of doubt; she hated the problems it was causing the town…and her family. But despite all the trouble, she was certain. "No. This is important."

Victoria nodded slightly and reached for her bag. "Perhaps this will help."

Hannah opened the envelope she was handed. Her eyes widened, "What is this?"

"Add that to whatever the bank has given you."

Hannah stared at the cashier's check for five thousand dollars. "I don't understand."

"As it happens, I support preservation efforts, and this is a good one. I want to help."

Hannah felt the beginnings of a smile. This would boost their chances astronomically. "Thank you. I don't know what to say."

Across from her, Victoria smiled in return. "I would suggest you start putting together a board for your preservation society and file paperwork to make yourselves a non-profit organization. My son, Jarrod, is a lawyer. I could ask him to come help you."

Hannah covered her mouth as a laugh escaped. The enormity of what might happen next descended with Victoria's suggestion. What if they actually won the bid?

**BV **

Nick attacked his steak with a ferocity born of hunger. Seemed like every time he sat at the table this week, he was just about starved. Course, he was doing the work of two men! Well okay, that wasn't exactly true. He was doing the job he'd done for years before Heath moved in. Nick shook his head slightly as he chewed. He hadn't realized how much he'd come to depend on Heath to carry half the load. Nick wasn't sure if that dependence was good or bad.

"I got a call from Mother today." Jarrod was spooning out mushrooms

"Yeah? When are they coming back?"

Jarrod didn't answer immediately, but Nick was used to the slow response from his elder brother. Jarrod tended to choose his words carefully…part and parcel of being a lawyer. "She wasn't sure. I'm driving up there tomorrow."

Nick lost interest in his dinner. "You're what? Why?"

Jarrod studied the rest of dishes on the table before answering. "She needs a lawyer."

"Will you just talk plain and answer the question?"

Jarrod set down the sauce and turned his full attention to Nick. "The county sold Alice Barkley's ranch for back taxes. A San Francisco company bought it, planning to put up a processing plant. For various reasons, this will entail the demolition of one of the oldest school houses in California which also happens to be on that property.

"It seems that the wife of one of Heath's friends has become involved in the preservation effort. They've managed to invalidate the sale of the ranch as the county didn't advertise it, and Mother wants me to draw up papers to incorporate the preservation group as a non-profit. They appear to have a decent chance of getting the property."

Nick eyed his brother. "Doesn't our land up there border Aunt Alice's place?"

Jarrod inspected his plate again and apparently decided he was ready to eat. "Yes."

"Wouldn't we stand to profit by having that plant so close? Seems like a number of possibilities might open up."

Jarrod began cutting his steak. "It would seem, yes."

"So why would we want to support this housewife and her group?"

Jarrod forked a piece of steak and dipped it in the sauce before eyeballing it. The fork hung in the air, holding Jarrod's concentration as he answered. "Because Mother asked me to." He popped the bite in his mouth.

Nick stared at Jarrod in utter bafflement. "I don't understand you! We've had that worthless property up there all these years, unable to do anything but pay taxes on it. Finally, here's a chance to actually make it into something we earn money on, and you're gonna help people who want to prevent that from happening?"

Jarrod finished chewing and swallowed before turning back to Nick. "Apparently."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Nick, that's not even the most ridiculous thing you've ever _done_ so quit speaking in hyperbole. And furthermore, perhaps you'd like to accompany me tomorrow and bring your objections up with Mother? You've always been so persuasive."

Nick bit down on the quick reply he had in mind. No doubt it was a stupid answer anyway, and Jarrod would jump on him for it. Nick speared another piece of steak and chewed doggedly, giving himself a minute to think. The processing plant would very likely result in many possibilities for their property in Murphys. They'd had it all this time and never made a penny on it. Nick was sure he was right. He'd just have to make Mother recognize her error. "All right, fine. I'll go with you."

Jarrod's brows rose. "Good."

**BV**

Nick sat at the ranch desk in the study, trying to project their calf yield this summer. Across the room, Jarrod was at his desk, working quietly. Nick had been figuring these numbers for three days, and he still wasn't close to finishing. His concentration was shot since Heath hightailed it to…that _other _family. And dang it, now Nick couldn't see straight for thinking about their property in Murphys.

Nick was nine years old when his Uncle Peter died; he remembered the funeral. Looking back with twenty-twenty hindsight, he also recalled tension between his parents. But at the time, Nick just chalked it up to his uncle's death.

Nick was twenty when his father passed away. After high school, Nick had travelled some and worked the ranch for a year. He'd been a freshman at UCLA when his father died. Nick immediately dropped out and came home to run the ranch. Even now, it was a shock that a life force as strong as Tom Barkley's ended so suddenly. Thinking of Tom and Heath took Nick back to the Murphys property. The Barkleys actually gained that land indirectly because of Heath. Tom had traded his share of the Barkley-Sierra for it when he cut ties to Heath's mother.

Despite being unable to find a use for the property, it turned out to be a sound business decision. The output of the Barkley-Sierra had been trending down for several years before the transaction. Tom had been trying to get Uncle Peter to sell it off completely, but the older man had stubbornly refused. After trading the land to Tom, Peter had controlling interest and invested in a new shaft. When Tom's prophecies about the mine being played out proved true, Peter lost his investment. He became bitter and communicated less and less with the Stockton Barkleys.

Alice Barkley had never been the most social creature, but after her husband passed away, she became a virtual recluse. And apparently, the poor state of Peter's finances only became more dismal after he died. When Alice died, the old Barkley ranch—and the abandoned school that was apparently built on it—was sold by the county for back taxes. Nick might have bought it himself had he known it was available. With both parcels, the Barkleys could have finally done something with their property. Still, this processing plant would do the trick. There had to be a way to turn this development to their benefit. Despite all the lawyer double talk, Jarrod was on Nick's side; they'd discussed that land many times. If they could only convince their mother.

In the meantime, Nick would find Heath and see what was going on with that _other_ family. Nick had never planned to care about Heath. But the report Jarrod's investigators produced was irrefutable: Heath Thomson was Tom Barkley's son. Privately, Nick had always appreciated the irony that 'Thomson' was just another way to say, 'Tom's son.' Still, blood didn't mean Heath was part of the Barkley family, and Nick would have been happy for Heath to disappear. But Victoria insisted on Heath's initial visit, and Nick resolved to just get through it with a minimum of interaction.

But dogged if Heath wasn't a born cowboy. Victoria had pointedly suggested—_ordered_ in Nick's view—that he find something for Heath to do when it became apparent he wasn't a man to be idle. Looking askance at Jarrod's report that Heath spent a year on a small cattle ranch, Nick took Heath to help move some cattle from one pasture to the next. It was abundantly clear that Heath knew the work. And loved it. Over Heath's two week visit, Nick found grudging respect for Heath's abilities. There was apparently no such thing as work that was too early, too dirty, too long, or too hard. Privately, Victoria and Jarrod scolded Nick for assigning Heath such difficult jobs, but Nick had thrown up his hands and pleaded innocence. Heath just threw himself into the ranch. And thrived on it.

Still, Nick stayed loyal to his father's memory, but he was outvoted by the family. Even Gene agreed that Heath should be invited and encouraged to be part of the Barkley family. Looking back, Nick would admit that he'd been a little passive aggressive in his continued resistance to Heath's presence. He'd made it difficult for Heath to be accepted by their ranch hands and given Heath tough assignments. But Heath didn't object and proceeded to complete every task, gaining the respect of the hands and Nick himself in the process. Jarrod had pushed Nick to pave the way for Heath, but Nick refused to coddle this new brother and found out that Heath was made of pure grit. This was a man Nick could rely on, and Heath had slowly worked his way into Nick's heart.

And now that same tough-as-rawhide, pain-in-the-ass little brother was haring off to Murphys for who knew what reason. That note he left was about as clear as mud. He just better not think that he could worm his way into Nick's life and ranch and then go live with this other family again. Nick had just as much claim on Heath Thomson _Barkley_ as these McFaddens—more even, 'cause Nick and Heath shared DNA. Whatever _family business _was going on in Carbon County, no one better try to come between Nick and his little brother.

**BV**

Heath drove silently back toward Murphys, his stepmother beside him. The supper table was crowded with eight McFaddens, Heath, and Mrs. Barkley, but everybody just tucked in a little closer. The table manners at the Circle Bar Seven had done a complete one-eighty since Hannah's arrival. Of all the changes at the ranch, Heath found this the most apparent.

"I don't know your friends very well, Heath, but Adam was awfully quiet again tonight."

Heath sucked the side of his mouth in regret. "Yeah." He pondered the cause of Adam's silence. "You think the money you gave Hannah will put the ladies over the top?"

She was silent for a bit. "Well, let's consider what we've learned: Hannah and her friends get the property sale invalidated after the new owner has already invested in plans for demolition and construction—money he'd prefer not to lose, not to mention whatever he had planned for the site prior to the sale revocation. And it appears someone at the bank may have leaked the Preservation Society loan information to the construction company.

"So I hope that my donation to Hannah will be the proverbial monkey wrench." She paused and took a deep breath. "Heath, Crane is clearly in favor of this development. You two are such good friends; I'm wondering why you're against it."

He sat for a second, deciding what to tell her. "Probably won't make much sense."

"Try me."

If anyone might understand, it would be his stepmother. "Ya know, my mom tried to give me a sense of permanence, but I always knew we were— Everything could be gone in just a few days if she didn't have a paycheck. I always felt a little…unstable. That's not an easy feeling growing up.

"But this school house has been here for over a hundred years. Through storms and earthquakes and politics and wars. Thousands of kids and teachers and parents have walked those floors and sat in those desks. There ought to be something that ties people to history and reminds them of their heritage, connecting the past to the right now. Something that lasts.

"Sometimes I feel like two people. The Heath that grew up with Mom and the McFaddens. And then there's the Heath that's supposed to be a Barkley and has a ranch and a family and money enough for whatever he needs or wants." He blinked away the unexpected moisture in his eyes. "They don't feel like the same fella."

She squeezed his hand, "But you are. Heath, I've only known you as an adult, but seeing you with the McFaddens, I'm finally being introduced to the boy I wish I'd known all along. When I see you so at ease with them… And the way you interact with Guthrie…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Now, tell me; do you use the same training methods for frogs that you use for horses?"

Heath breathed a laugh at her blatant attempt to improve his mood.

"Your father spent a year in that school; did you know that?"

Heath glanced at her, "Really?"

"An earthquake damaged the school in Stockton, and his parents sent him to stay with Peter and Alice till it could be rebuilt. I think he was nine or ten."

Heath shook his head in wonder. Now, he even had a blood connection, just like Hannah and her great-grandmother. Still, there were more practical matters to deal with. "Have you talked to Jarrod about the construction company?"

Mrs. Barkley's exhale sounded odd, and Heath glanced over again. She almost looked…guilty.

"I asked him to check it out." She paused, "And he's coming up tomorrow."

Heath blinked in surprise, "Why?"

"Well, I asked him to give Hannah some assistance to make her preservation group a non-profit. And I thought he could…help you."

Heath absolutely refused to smile. "Help me remember my other brothers in Stockton?"

"No, no. Of course not." She looked out the window, avoiding his gaze. "Jarrod has resources that might help you investigate the construction company—"

"I have resources too."

She nodded slightly, "I know. I'm sorry. I should have talked to you first." She flashed hopeful, innocent appearing eyes at Heath. "But Hannah does need a lawyer."

Heath sighed at his complete inability to refuse this woman anything. "What time is he getting here?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand as they drove through the darkness.


	4. Thursday

**SB4SB**

_Thursday_

Jarrod climbed out of Nick's Suburban and held the door for his mother. Nick had waited till Jarrod got out of court so they could drive up from Stockton together, and then they'd picked up their mother at the Murphys Hotel before coming out to the ranch where Heath was staying.

Jarrod turned to get a good look at the two story house that was home for the family McFadden. Very different from the white mansion the Barkleys occupied, but nice and homey just the same. The surrounding country was beautiful, and Jarrod took a deep breath of the fresh, clean air. If the McFaddens were anything like their ranch, Jarrod could see it might be difficult to persuade Heath to return to Stockton.

A brunet was walking down from the front of the house, carrying a guitar case. "Can I help you?"

Nick was closest to the young man, "We're looking for Heath?"

"He's around here somewhere. Oh, Miz B, I didn't see you over there. Welcome back."

"Hello, Daniel. I'd like to introduce my sons, Nick and Jarrod. Boys, this is Daniel McFadden."

The young man had a firm grip when he shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

Nick cleared his throat, "I was expecting you to be older."

Daniel had a high pitched giggle. "Oh, there's plenty of them too. I'm number four." The young man put his guitar in the back of a Jeep, "Let's go find Heath."

Jarrod had reread the report on Heath the previous evening, looking for more information on the McFaddens. But as they had little to do with Heath's birth and raising, the investigators hadn't spent much time on the family, just mentioning that they were friends who took him in for a year after his mother died. Jarrod certainly didn't recall anything about numbers.

Daniel continued as they walked around the side of the house. "Just remember we're alphabetical." That statement brought Jarrod a measure of alarm. How many McFaddens were there? He shared a baffled glance with Nick.

The screen door banged open, and Jarrod looked up to see a slender blond with a beard, definitely older than Daniel.

"Mrs. Barkley."

"Come meet my sons."

Jarrod considered the man as he descended the porch steps.

Victoria continued the introductions. "This is my oldest son, Jarrod, and this is Nick. Boys, this is Crane."

The discerning eyes studied Jarrod and Nick briefly before the hand was offered. "Welcome. Any family of Heath's…"

Jarrod did a quick calculation, "So you're the third…?"

Crane glanced wryly at Daniel. "Yeah."

"Crane, they're looking for Heath, and I gotta go..."

Crane lifted his chin in assent.

"I'll see y'all at supper." Daniel nodded to the Barkleys, evidently expecting them to be at the meal. He jogged back toward the front of the house.

Crane looked around the yard absently, "You know, I think Heath went with Adam and Evan to bring in a heifer that's about to calve out." He glanced apologetically at Victoria. "Sorry, that's not really an appropriate topic with guests."

Nick shook his head, "We know the drill. Do they need help?"

Crane offered a small grin and shook his head, "Yeah, I guess you do understand. She's not that close. But it's her first, and we just want to make sure she does okay. Just bringing her into the near pasture."

Jarrod noted the approval emanating from Nick.

Crane continued, "I'd show you around, but there's not much more to see. Barns, a shed or two. A couple of corrals and a few fenced pastures around the house here. Then it's pretty much just open country unless there's a road or our fence line. Would you like to come in? Hannah's inside."

Jarrod brought up the rear as they entered a comfortable, lived in kitchen. With two refrigerators. Again, Jarrod wondered how many McFaddens there were. _Seemed_ like a high number would have warranted a mention in the report. There was information that the Circle Bar Seven didn't have much operating margin—if any at all. If that was the case, how did they manage to take in Heath when they were already so numerous to begin with? Jarrod had to admit he was curious.

"Come on into the living room and have a seat. Hey, Hannah? We have company!"

From upstairs, "Be right there."

In the living room, Nick leaned over a ten gallon terrarium sitting on the coffee table. Jarrod tried to see what was inside; it appeared to contain…a couple of large frogs. He eyed their host in silent question.

Crane had a small smile and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You just never know what you're gonna find around here. Adam said Guthrie had 'em in bed with him the other night."

Victoria startled, "In the terrarium?"

"No, ma'am. And that was before he had it narrowed down to just these two."

Jarrod's mother rolled her eyes, "Oh, for heaven's sake…"

Crane just shrugged innocently.

Victoria glared at Jarrod and Nick… probably just for being male. Jarrod sat back defensively. Okay, he brought home a baby fox once, but he'd never tried to sleep with frogs. Nick, on the other hand…

A pretty brunette bounced down the stairs. "Sorry! It's a lot of work to keep this place livable. Victoria, welcome back! And you've brought guests!"

Jarrod and Nick stood as she came to stand in front of them.

Victoria made the introductions. "Hannah McFadden, these are my sons, Jarrod and Nick."

Jarrod took her hand and tipped his head in salute, then Nick did the same. "A pleasure, Mrs. McFadden."

"Please, it's Hannah."

**SB4SB**

Adam trailed Evan and Heath into the corral. The heifer looked ready, a few days—maybe more.

Ford came out of the feed shed. He and Brian had spent the afternoon picking up supplies. "Hey. Any trouble?"

"Nope. You?"

Ford shook his head. "Heath, Mrs. Barkley and your brothers are in the house."

Adam glanced up with everybody else…but it was still just the house.

Evan spoke up, "I'll take care of the horses if you guys want to go on."

Adam smiled warmly at his brother. "Thanks. You guys finish up." He and Heath walked across the yard. Adam was pretty impressed by Heath's improvement on the job. He'd always been a good cowboy—like he was born to it. Which made sense after they found out who his father was. But after almost a year on the Barkley spread, he was a top hand. Adam admitted only to himself that he'd always been a bit jealous of big outfits like the Barkley Ranch. Heath's development was proof that they were good at the business. And now, Adam was about to meet the men holding the reins.

"Oh, Heath, there you are!" Mrs. Barkley left the counter where she was peeling potatoes to hug Heath. Adam shook his head that their guest was helping with dinner. Hannah was just getting too wrapped up in this school thing.

Mrs. Barkley continued, "Adam, this is my son, Jarrod."

A tall, neat brunet in a button down stood from his seat at Adam's end of the table. It was covered in paperwork. "Jarrod Barkley."

Adam returned the friendly handshake. "Adam McFadden. Welcome." In the living room, he heard Brian and Daniel and…

Heath cocked his head, "Is that Nick?"

Victoria bobbed her head once with a sly grin.

Heath pushed his hat back and sighed. "Am I in trouble?"

Jarrod frowned wryly. "You could say that."

Heath tried a broken smile. "The note?"

"Ah, yes, Brother Heath. The note."

"Sorry about that, Jarrod."

"Mmm-hm." Jarrod tilted his head toward the living room.

Adam wondered what note they were talking about, but whatever it was seemed to be leading to a pretty good show. He followed Heath around the corner.

Brian, Crane, and Daniel were seated on the sofa across from a tough looking, dark headed man who stood menacingly as Heath walked up.

"Now, Nick—"

"I know you weren't raised in a barn, but you sure coulda fooled me! Going off, no warning, not even a by-your-leave! There we were, _covered up_ with work, and Mac just casually mentions you passed off that fencing job to Wylie! And me standing there like a jack-ass with my mouth open!"

"But Nick—"

"And that piddling excuse for a note! What was that? No explanation other than 'family business in Murphys'?" By now, Nick had backed Heath all the way around the sofa.

The wall by the piano brought Heath to an abrupt stop. And apparently gave him enough back bone to interrupt. "Nick, just hang on a second. Your mother already fussed at me about the note. I'm sorry. I ain't used to—" He paused a second, "It's been a while since I needed to notify anybody where I was gonna be. I'm outta practice." The two of them stared at each other for a second, and Adam wondered at their relationship. Finally, with a couple of bare nods between them, Adam noted an ease in tension.

Heath continued as Nick backed off a bit. "I see you met some of the family. This is Adam."

Adam extended his hand, guessing Heath's brother was probably close to his own age. He was about Brian's size, and Adam would bet money that the man was tough as nails. Sure didn't fit the image Adam had always had of a rich ranch owner who paid his hands to take care of the spread. Here was a man who pulled his own weight—probably more than his own. Adam hadn't really believed Heath when he'd described Nick, but the truth was standing in front of him.

Nick turned his back on Heath and shook Adam's hand. "I was just telling your brothers that you turned the runt here into a halfway passable ranch hand. Sorry you didn't have more to work with."

Adam glanced at his brothers, still not sure how to take this guy. Brian and Crane were fighting grins, and Daniel's face was red with held back laughter. Heath just looked bored. Adam shrugged, "We did the best we could."

Nick's lips twitched as Heath rolled his eyes. "Can we just move on to something else?"

Nick turned back. "I don't know, Heath. You're about the only thing we got in common …except cows and horses and feed prices and beef futures and the weather. And I'm thinking these guys could probably give me all kinds of good dirt on you."

Heath pulled a face, "Who asked you to come anyway? Ain't you got a ranch to run? I don't know how we're gonna fit everybody around the table."

It did turn into a tight fit, but Daniel and Evan pulled the coffee table up to the kitchen sofa. Daniel and Guthrie sat on the couch, while Evan and Ford used cushions from the easy chairs and sat on the floor.

Despite—or maybe because of—the tight quarters, dinner was enjoyable. Victoria was almost one of the family after three days of meals with them. And Jarrod and Nick were surprisingly down to earth. Adam felt his prejudices dissolve in the easy conversation. Even though the Barkleys grew up with money in the bank, wanting for nothing, Heath's blood brothers were realistic and well grounded in the practicalities of ranching. Adam glanced at Brian and Crane who were shaking their heads in wonder. The big outfits had most of the same problems the McFaddens faced on a daily basis—just on a much bigger scale. And above all, the Barkleys were just regular guys, not stuck up snobs. Adam had wondered how Heath fit in at the Barkley Ranch, but now Adam could see that it would've been easy. His new family cared about him. Just as much as the McFaddens did.

When supper was over, Adam consigned Daniel and Guthrie to cleanup, and the rest of them saw their guests to the door. Adam was quietly surprised that even though most of Heath's new family was now at the Murphys Hotel, he clearly intended to continue sleeping on the couch. Victoria smiled, not the least bit concerned. Jarrod tried to hide his surprise, but he seemed quietly resigned. Nick clearly fought his displeasure at the situation. He almost said something, but Heath steered him to the door. "C'mon, I'll walk you to the truck." The McFaddens said their good-byes, and the Barkleys left.

Adam massaged his temples and forehead with a sigh. Never a dull moment. With everything going on with the Old School, Heath's sudden visit…and now the rest of his new family in town. Adam wished he had a clue what was going on, but like most of the time, he felt late to the party.

Heath came back inside. "Well, that was…my family."

Adam studied the satisfied air of his adopted little brother, glad he was happy. "They're nice."

Heath dropped into one of the easy chairs. "Yeah."

Brian's lips twitched, "They come up here to make sure we don't persuade you to stay?"

Heath shook his head slightly, his eyes focused somewhere else. "Maybe a little."

Crane grinned and gently shoved Heath's shoulder. "They love ya."

Heath's brows bounced in surprise, "Go figure."


	5. Friday

**SB4SB**

_Friday_

After the younger guys headed off for school, Heath lingered at the breakfast table. Hannah was hurrying to get done. It was the day the bids for the Old School would be unsealed.

Adam drained his coffee and looked at Heath. "You coming?"

Heath shook his head. "Not today."

Brian squared his hat, "What're you doing?"

Heath picked up his own cup. "Got something I need to do. I'll see ya tonight."

Adam narrowed his eyes at Heath and then glanced at Hannah rushing around. Without a word, he followed Brian outside.

Crane stayed at the table with Heath, studying him. "What's going on?"

Heath tried not to react. "What do ya mean?"

Crane searched his face. "Don't forget how long we've been friends. I know when you're hiding something."

Heath shoulda known better than to try. "Later, okay?"

Crane bit his lip and looked away. "Okay." He pulled on his cap and went after his brothers.

Hoping he hadn't hurt Crane's feelings too badly, Heath picked up his dishes. He washed and rinsed them as Hannah came rushing back into the kitchen.

"You're still here?"

"Thought you might like some company today."

Her eyes lit up, "Really? That'd be great. To have somebody from the family there." Her eyes watered a little, and she shook her head in irritation. "It's just— I really thought Adam would come around. We've had arguments before, but— He's not mad really, just—"

Heath squeezed her hand. "I know."

"I'm supposed to see Jarrod first to file the non-profit paperwork."

"Then let's go. I'll give ya a ride."

When they got to town, Jarrod seemed vaguely surprised to see Heath with Hannah, but he clapped him on the back and squeezed his shoulder in greeting. Once the paperwork was done, they headed to the trustee's office for the bid opening. Hannah rushed up to her friends at the desk. Heath and Jarrod hung back by the door.

"Brother Heath, when are you gonna clue me into what's going on?" Softly.

Heath focused on the proceedings. "Your mother asked you to check out the construction company?"

"She did indeed. That appears to be a fairly complex tale."

Heath let the conversation drop as the clerk opened the envelopes.

"And the winning bid is…" The man's eyes widened slightly. "The Historic Preservation Society of Carbon County."

Hannah hugged her compatriots as Stan Eckworth rushed the desk. "What?!"

The clerk seemed just as stunned and glanced at the man wordlessly. "Uh…I'm sorry, but—"

Eckworth grabbed the bids, gazing back and forth between them. He looked at Hannah angrily as he flung the pages to the desk. "Where did you come up with—?"

Hannah was cool in her response. "What's the matter, Mr. Eckworth? You didn't think a bunch of housewives could beat you?"

Eckworth's lip curled in anger. "Don't play with me, lady. You don't know who you're messing with. Where did you get the extra money?"

Hannah searched his face. "What _extra_ money? What makes you think…?" She glanced at the clerk. "May I see those bids?"

The clerk shifted his eyes from Hannah to Eckworth to the papers. Hannah picked them up as he tried to snatch them back. She and the other ladies compared the bids.

"Would you look at that? We outbid them by exactly $4,900 dollars. Makes a girl suspicious that Mr. Eckworth was aware of how much Mr. Baines loaned us. Is that true?"

Eckworth bit back a quick reply, rage coloring his face. "You'll regret this, lady."

"Mr. Eckworth, you've been beaten, fair and square this time. Didn't your mother teach you how to play by the rules?"

Eckworth fumed silently then turned to his companion. "Come on, Gargan. Let's go." He and his foreman stormed out of the office.

Hannah hugged the preservation ladies as Heath pondered the new developments.

Jarrod spoke up, "Well, that was…interesting."

Heath was still thinking but glanced at his older brother. "Yeah."

Hannah was bouncing with excitement as she rushed up, hugging Heath and then Jarrod. "Listen, we're going to Beth's house, we've got so much to do! Plans and oh gosh! She lives at 416 Williams Street; can you pick me up in a couple of hours?"

Heath nodded, "Sure. Congratulations."

"Thanks! I'll see ya later, okay? Thanks for your help, Jarrod!" With that, she and the ladies tore out of the office in a whirlwind.

Heath looked back at the clerk who still seemed stunned as he studied the bid sheets. Unfortunately, it looked like Heath and Mrs. Barkley's suspicions were correct. The bids had been rigged; only her donation foiled the plot. Jarrod shifted, and Heath glanced over. "You want to get something to eat?"

**BV**

The middle-aged waitress took their orders. "I heard you were back, Heath. Shame on you for taking so long to come see me! Ya gonna introduce me to your good looking friend?"

Jarrod bit down on his embarrassment at the blatant compliment.

"Marie, this is my brother, Jarrod Barkley. Jarrod, Marie has the best pie in town."

Jarrod smiled at the lady with the wide grin. "I don't know. Hannah's was pretty good last night."

Marie's _joie de vivre_ faded slightly. "Hey, Heath? Wasn't that secret bid thing supposed to be today? Have ya heard anything?"

Heath nodded slightly. "The ladies got the school. The plant won't be on that site anyway."

She shook her head firmly one time. "Shoot! I love Hannah, but she's just wrong about this. We needed that plant." She walked away, obviously disappointed.

Heath watched her go, then turned back to Jarrod. "What'd you find out about the construction company?"

Jarrod shook his head. "First, tell me what's going on."

Heath winced slightly. "I'm not sure, but I gotta bad feeling, Jarrod." He paused, "I been meaning to come back to visit for a while, but with me settling in at the ranch… And Adam marrying Hannah real sudden like, I just kept putting it off. Didn't seem like the right time.

"But then I saw Hannah on the T.V. the other night, talking about the Old School. Adam was in the background, and it made me a little homesick, I guess. As I was driving up, I thought about that school being here all those years. I didn't want it torn down neither."

Jarrod hoped his internal dismay didn't show. He and Nick were of the same mind; the Barkleys owned adjoining property that they'd never been able to use or make any investment in. The new plant was a perfect opportunity to rectify that situation. But Victoria and Heath were squarely in the opposition's camp. Despite Jarrod's own preferences, he'd acquiesced to his mother's request to assist Hannah—because it almost never paid to resist Victoria's wishes. And, quite frankly, she was a smart business woman herself. She knew about the useless property, but she seemed resolved to help Hannah's preservation efforts. Whatever else was going on, Jarrod trusted his mother and her judgment.

Marie slid overflowing plates in front of the brothers and winked at them before hurrying off.

Heath smiled after her briefly then started again. "I drove past the school on my way through town Monday. There's a sign up, announcing the plant. It's being built by the Far Valley Construction Company."

Jarrod eyed his brother. Heath was a shrewd, canny thinker. Something about the company had tipped him off. "I told you there was tale, but what made you suspicious in the first place?"

"Ya know, when I got my discharge, I came here first. I always wanted to work on a ranch. But Adam and the boys had just bought their first stud, and they couldn't afford another mouth to feed even if I worked for room and board. The only ranching job I could find was with a man named Russ Wheeler. He's got a nice spread, probably three or four times the size of the McFaddens."

Jarrod flipped through his mental rolodex. The name was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Nick would probably know.

Heath continued, "So you're wondering why I didn't take the job? Nice, big ranch? Near my family? Why not, right?" Heath shook his head slightly. "There's something about Russ Wheeler. He's a windbag and a braggart. Just a little bit slimy. He's been trying to buy the ranch from Adam for years—even when I was living there. Doesn't seem to matter how many times Adam says no, Wheeler just keeps pushing. But the man turns my stomach, and there was no way I'd work for him. So that's when I applied to the police academy, and—"

"And saved my life. Lucky for me you didn't like Russ Wheeler." Jarrod smiled warmly at his younger brother. Jarrod had never considered that he owed someone for bringing Heath to them, but apparently this man Wheeler, alleged jerk though he might be, was somewhat responsible.

Heath flashed back a fond grin. "I ain't done with the story. So Adam and the guys get home from roundup last fall, and Crane's gotten 'em a contract to supply semen to the Cattle Breeder's Association. That new stud would be a whole new stream of income for them. That night, someone sneaked on the ranch and stampeded all the cattle they'd just brought down from the high country. The new bull disappeared too. Two days later, they found it…dead. No bull, no semen, no contract, no way to pay their loans. They were gonna lose the ranch. And the whole time, Wheeler's just standing there, waiting on them to fail, offering to bail 'em out by taking the ranch off their hands."

Jarrod sighed, "Just because they ran into some trouble doesn't mean it was Wheeler's fault, Heath."

Heath shook his head stubbornly. "Adam saw Wheeler in town _that_ day and turned down his offer. _Someone_ stampeded their cattle that night. Their stud was in a completely separate corral, but he went missing too. A few days later—_after they found the bull—_Wheeler offers to buy the ranch again. Awfully coincidental."

"Heath, there's no proof—"

"Jarrod, there's things you _know_ and things you can prove. They ain't always the same things. Wheeler was behind it." Heath shook off his anger. "The boys and Hannah pulled a little shuck and jive and managed to get Wheeler to replace their bull, but it was a near thing. That ranch is all they have. If I'd known anything about it while it was happening, I'd have been here in a heartbeat."

Heath took a deep breath and managed a small laugh, "Now, you're wondering what this has to do with the school and the plant. Here it is: The only name on the sign at the school is the Far Valley Construction Company. Russ Wheeler's ranch is the Far Valley Ranch."

Jarrod blinked in disbelief. How many businesses in Carbon County had _Far Valley_ in their name? Probably a lot. He started to mention this relevant fact, but then he thought about what he'd learned about Far Valley Construction. Still…"Heath, that connection is tenuous at best."

He nodded slightly, "I know. But I can't help my suspicions."

Jarrod studied the ceiling, wishing he knew where to steer the conversation. Finally deciding it wasn't worth the effort of trying to convince Heath that Russ Wheeler probably wasn't an evil villain, Jarrod began to explain what he'd learned. Or not learned rather. "Well, I searched for records of ownership, and therein begins a convoluted tale. I won't waste your time, but I still don't know who owns Far Valley Construction. It's a web of holding companies and corporations. Someone's gone to a lot of trouble to hide his or her identity.

"While I'm still working on that, I found out the Claxon Company in Los Angeles is the intended occupant. They're the plant people. I had a little more luck there. I spoke to the president, John Montgomery, this morning. As it turns out, they wouldn't own the building or the property. They were contacted several months ago—just after Alice Barkley died—and were asked to take part in the project. Once construction is complete, they bring in the equipment and manage the plant, effectively leasing the building long term."

"Who would own it?"

"From what I've been able to find out, that _would've been_ Far Valley Construction…at least before today's events. They were the only other bid this morning."

Heath sat quietly, chewing on the information. "So whoever planned this—whoever _owns_ Far Valley Construction— they lost a boatload of money today."

Not exactly how Jarrod would have stated it but succinct nonetheless. "Exactly."

Heath bit off a slight wince. "I wish we'd had time to talk about this before. I shoulda followed Eckworth. Find out who's pulling his strings." Heath focused internally for a bit then studied Jarrod with a sigh. "You're upset the plant won't go in."

Jarrod rubbed a finger under his nose, considering his newest brother. Heath was good at reading people…which meant Jarrod should take his opinion of Russ Wheeler seriously. "You may not remember this, but when we went over the Barkley holdings, I mentioned—"

"That the family owns the adjoining property to the Old School?" Heath's lips twitched, "Remember you got that piece 'cause Tom was fleeing the scene of the crime. I'm not likely to forget that one."

Jarrod couldn't help the small grin. Once again, he'd underestimated his little brother. "Touché. We've never been able to develop that land. We don't have right of way across Uncle Peter's ranch. Alice refused to give us access, and that tied our hands. We've been paying taxes on it all these years and had no hope of ever getting anything out of it. Till this proposal came along."

"Hannah and your mother and I pretty much fouled that up, huh?"

Jarrod shrugged lightly. "Well, we're no worse off than before, I suppose."

"I am sorry, Jarrod. But…" Heath trailed off.

Jarrod waited and finally prompted him. "But?"

Just then, Nick stomped up and folded his arms. "Well, I like that! Come all the way up here to see your sorry tail, and you run off again without telling anyone where you're going or what you're doing or nothing! Mother and I go out to that ranch and find out you had better things to do. What exactly, no one seems to know!"

Jarrod breathed heavy at the untimely interruption, one of Nick's special talents. Jarrod kicked out a chair, "Sit down, Nick."

"Jarrod—"

"Sit. And shut up." Being the oldest had a few advantages.

Nick started to answer back but swallowed whatever he planned to say. He pulled up the chair and snatched a few fries from Jarrod's plate.

Jarrod turned back to Heath. "Keep going. You're sorry, but…"

Heath pushed his plate in front of Nick and lifted his glass to catch Marie's eye. He pointed at Nick and set his glass back on the table, carefully wiping the condensation off with a napkin. Marie brought Nick's iced tea as he dug into Heath's leftovers. When she left, Heath was fiddling with a button on his cuff.

Finally, "Our apartment in Angel's Camp wasn't much. Pretty basic. Concrete and cinderblock, chipped paint, busted playground. Mom and Abigail and Rachel, they kept our places nice, but it's hard to pretty up something that's basically ugly. Rough people there too. Some of the kids I grew up with are in jail now…or dead. I coulda turned out a lot different. Part of the reason I'm not is my raising at home. And part of it is the McFaddens. I spent a lot of time with them growing up. Over the years, I've come to realize that one of the best things that ever happened to me was sitting next to Crane in seventh grade math. Their ranch was heaven on earth to me. And then they took me in after Mom died…best friends I've ever had.

"When I was in the army, I saw a lot of things in a lot of places. It only made me want to come home. Something to be said for breathing fresh air, seeing the stars at night. But the only job on a ranch I could find was with that weasel, Wheeler. So I ended up in the big city anyway."

Jarrod winced at the rawness of Heath's childhood. It shouldn't have been that way. He should've been with their family all along.

Heath smiled at them wryly, "But then that turned out for the best, and I ended up on a ranch in Stockton. That's home now."

Jarrod breathed a sigh of relief, and Nick shut his eyes briefly. Heath called Stockton home. With the Barkleys.

Heath got serious again, "But this will always be home for me too. And there's some things about this place that I don't really want to see change."

Nick spoke up, "Like fresh air and seeing stars."

Jarrod added his two bits, "And keeping a school building that's been here for a hundred years."

Heath toyed with his button again. "You been out there? It's quiet, trees all around. You can just imagine kids coming and going over the years."

Jarrod didn't say that he'd only seen their part of the property. He'd never been over to the Old School even when he'd infrequently visited Uncle Peter and Alice.

Heath took a deep breath and clasped his hands. "Anyway. I'm worried about that Eckworth guy. Whether Far Valley Construction and Russ Wheeler are connected or not, I think Eckworth bears watching. He was awfully upset this morning. Can one of you pick up Hannah and take her home?"

Jarrod nodded, "Sure. Where're you gonna be?"

Heath stood and pushed his chair in, "I'm gonna try to track down Eckworth. I'll call when I can." He reached for his wallet, but Jarrod waved him off. He nodded and headed for the men's room.

Nick watched him go and then turned to Jarrod, "From what I just heard, we're never gonna be able to use that property, are we?" Resigned about it.

Nick might come across as shallow and ignorant, but he was pretty quick on the uptake when it was important. People tended to underestimate him in business, and they paid for it later. Jarrod smiled that Nick and he were thinking along the same lines regarding Heath's explanation.

Heath touched their shoulders in farewell as he headed toward the door. They could see him through the window as he squared his hat and glanced in both directions before stepping off toward his Cherokee.

Jarrod watched him go with a vague sense of concern. Heath promised to call, and Jarrod wished he knew when that would be. He didn't have a good feeling after the morning's events.

Marie came back to the table with two slices of pie. She slid lemon meringue in front of Jarrod and coconut to Nick. "Heath told me to bring these over. He said to tell you it compared with Miss Iris's."

Nick eyed his slice and grabbed a fork. "That's gonna be a tall order." He popped in the first bite and chewed thoughtfully. Jarrod watched as Nick's face transformed from skeptical to amazed. He looked at Marie with new respect. "This is great. You ever thought of moving to Stockton?"

Marie scrunched up her nose with a proud grin. She playfully patted Nick's cheek, "Honey, you couldn't handle it." She turned saucily and walked back to the counter.

Jarrod laughed at the stunned look on Nick's face and picked up his fork. It _was_ really good pie.

**SB4SB**

Crane had just sat down to work on the books—again—when Hannah burst in the front door with Jarrod and Nick Barkley on her heels. "We got it! We got the school!"

Crane sat there, dumfounded. He honestly had no idea what to say. Carbon County needed that plant and the jobs it would provide. They were an agrarian based economy, and the ebb and flow of money went with the seasons and rainfall. Hard way to live, and it would be advantageous to have some cash flow that wasn't dependent on weather, feed prices, and stock futures. With the resources available, that company should've easily won the bid. Unless…

Victoria Barkley had been outside with Guthrie and Ford, helping them measure Loser's jumps. Kind of like a grandmother would have done. Crane shook off that wishful thought as she hurried through the kitchen door, "Well? How'd it go?"

"We got it! Victoria, you did it! Your donation put us over the top!" Hannah paused, breathless, "I think Eckworth had a man in the bank. Without your donation, the company would have outbid us by a hundred dollars _exactly_. They _had_ to know what our loan amount was."

Crane narrowed his eyes, thinking over Hannah's statement. He flashed to Jarrod who was walking up to the desk. "Is that true?"

Heath's oldest brother shrugged lightly, "Well, I didn't see the bids myself, but Hannah did. And I'll tell you, that clerk and Stan Eckworth both seemed stunned by the outcome. Eckworth was furious, asking about the 'extra money' in Hannah's bid. I'd say it was pretty suspicious."

Crane studied the nicks and flaws in his pencil as his mind digested the information. From the beginning, he'd been excited and hopeful about the new plant, and he'd blown off Hannah's protests about the unadvertised sale of the property. But today's events signaled that something could really be rotten in the state of Denmark. First a sale behind closed doors and now a bidding process that might have been fixed—except for the intervention of Victoria Barkley's surprise donation to the preservation society. Crane never would've suspected his neighbors of something so underhanded…but then he hadn't suspected Sheriff Buck Tanner of being dirty either.

Crane glanced back at Jarrod who seemed lost in thought. Then Crane looked around the room: Hannah, Nick, Victoria, Guthrie, and Ford. "Where's Heath? I thought he was with Hannah."

Jarrod looked unsettled. "I'm not sure. Have you heard from him?"

Crane leaned back, studying Jarrod. He seemed like he was hiding something. "He hasn't called. Was he supposed to?"

Jarrod wouldn't meet his eyes. "Said he would."

Crane didn't like the sound of this. "What's he doing?"

Jarrod's eyes flicked around the room. "I'm not—"

Just then, Adam, Brian, Daniel, and Evan came in the kitchen door with calls of greeting. Hannah's news was announced, and Adam seemed surprisingly pleased. Of course, knowing Adam, he might just be glad the commotion over the school was finally settled. He was always more concerned about the family's peace and prosperity than the community at large.

News was flying back and forth, and Hannah, Brian, and Victoria had started on supper when Heath walked in. Crane glanced over to see Jarrod massaging away tension in his face and neck. Crane didn't know what was going on, but Jarrod had clearly been worried. And whatever it was, Crane was tired of being on the outside. He was gonna get answers tonight.

Crane was quiet during dinner. It wasn't hard to just sit and listen at a table as full as theirs. And with the extra guests, it was actually hard to keep track of all the conversations. After the excitement of the day, there was a lot to discuss. Turned out the Barkleys owned the property adjoining the Old School. Jarrod and Nick confessed their failed hopes that the new plant would produce some development on their land.

Hannah looked at them in mortification. "Oh no! I've ruined your plans. I'm so sorry."

Victoria looked at her sons. "Don't worry about it, Hannah. We've had that property for years. And I'm thinking that since you're going to turn the school into a museum, that our land might make a nice public park for families to have picnics and maybe a playground for the kids. A campground even. Trail riding. The possibilities are endless."

Around the table, the reactions were varied. Victoria waited expectantly. Jarrod nodded thoughtfully, clearly turning the idea over. Nick started to say something, but then he stopped, thinking about it first. Heath had a small smile and a brief nod. Hannah held her breath, not saying anything to upset the quiet that had descended. The rest of the McFaddens just waited, not having anything to add or detract from what seemed to be internal Barkley business. Finally, Jarrod glanced at Nick who shrugged. Jarrod looked back at their mother, "An excellent idea, lovely lady. Once again, you've outthought us all. That's the perfect idea."

Amid the cheers, Crane glanced across the table at Heath who as usual didn't have a lot to say. That had been true since they were kids. Normally, Guthrie was able to persuade Heath to join the conversation, but with today's excitement, no one seemed to notice that Heath kept his own council.

After dinner, Heath walked his family out to their vehicle. Crane waited on the porch swing as they left.

Heath climbed the steps and leaned against one of the posts. "Nice night."

Crane glanced across the yard. "You gonna tell me or just keep pretending I'm stupid."

Heath eyed Crane, "Never thought that; you know better. But I'm not sure what's going on, and I didn't want to bring more trouble to the doorstep. Y'all have enough on your plate."

"It's only when you don't know to look up that you get blindsided, Heath. At least give me some warning it's coming. Jarrod and your stepmother seem in on it. Not sure about Nick yet; I think he's probably a lot smarter than he acts sometimes."

Heath grinned faintly. "It's easy to take Nick at face value. That'd be a mistake."

Crane breathed out in frustration. He didn't want to think he might be jealous of Heath's relationship with his new brothers, but he hated feeling like he was the only one ignorant of the situation. "Don't change the subject. What's going on?"

Heath shifted his weight and leaned on the railing. "Like I said, I'm not sure; but something is. I asked Jarrod to check out the ownership of the construction company. I think Russ Wheeler might be involved."

Crane blinked in astonishment. He'd never even considered the idea. Wheeler had been unusually quiet since the family won his stud in the county fair competition. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Crane and the McFaddens hadn't inquired about the man's recent whereabouts or activities. But now that Heath mentioned it, the back room deals for the Old School sounded like something Wheeler would do. Brian might be the one who made accusations, but neither Adam nor Crane trusted the man any further than they could throw him.

Heath continued explaining everything Jarrod had learned about the construction company and the plant management. Crane's head was spinning with possibilities and suspicions. When Heath finally stopped, Crane just stared at him, unable to formulate a response. He was ashamed that he'd been so wrapped up in the ranch and his own affairs that he didn't see any of this.

Heath plopped down beside him, and the swing jostled. "Now that I've answered all your questions, I've got one for you."

"Okay." Fair enough.

"You still got something against Hannah?"

"What? I don't—"

"I've known you for a long time, Crane. You don't like surprises much. You never said—exactly—that you were upset about Adam bringing Hannah home like he did. But I know ya."

"Hannah's great. She's brought a lot to this family."

"And I see y'all love her. Doesn't mean you can't still resent it…and her a little. Then Molly having to leave when you're crazy about her. Now this thing with the school where you were clearly in favor of the plant?"

Worried that Hannah would overhear them as she had heard Crane and Brian arguing the other night, Crane kept his voice low, "Heath, I don't—"

"It's just that I figured if anyone in the family would understand what she's doing, it'd be you."

Crane was stunned into silence again. "Why me?"

Heath just looked back at him curiously. "Mr. Civil-Disobedience-Crane McFadden? You stood against a federal judge and the marshals and went to jail over your cattle feed. And you don't understand her position on the school?"

"I had the whole Co-op behind me."

"You had the whole Co-op _depending on_ _you_ to do it. Alone. The correct, legal action was wrong, and you stood up to say so. Hannah's fight ain't all that different. Whether it was Wheeler or someone else, whoever bought the school property took a sneaky shortcut. There's something underhanded going on here, Crane, and Hannah was the only one to see it. Should she just ignore it because of the jobs you hope will materialize? And if the Claxon Company still wants to put a plant in Carbon County, does it have to be on that spot? Isn't there somewhere else it could be built?"

Crane felt a little like he did before his brothers rescued him from Sheriff Tanner's goons. Like he couldn't believe this was happening. Like he'd been hit upside the head with a two-by-four. Crane was used to being the 'smart' one—the one with the college degree. How could he have missed the comparison to his fight for their cattle feed? He knew what it felt like to be facing a storm, knowing it would hit full force but unable to avoid it. How did he let Hannah get in the same situation without trying to help? Did he really resent her?

This time, Crane looked across the yard, delaying a minute to frame his response. Finally, "Well, I asked for it, didn't I?"

Heath bumped Crane with his elbow. "C'mon. Sometimes it takes someone on the outside to help you see. Forests and trees and all that. You've had a lot going on. Molly and then that lady with her kids. The Co-op and Sheriff Tanner. You've been busy."

Heath's non-judgment was appreciated even if Crane didn't deserve it. "I shoulda seen this. You shouldn't ever be too busy to look out for your family, Heath."

Heath stared at the floorboards. "Something else I learned here…ya gotta help your brothers. That's what I'm trying to do."

Crane felt his lips curl into a smile. He nudged Heath back in agreement. The swing swayed back and forth.


	6. Saturday

**SB4SB**

_Saturday_

Guthrie looked around unhappily. Adam and Hannah were at the Old School to officially receive the property for Hannah's Preservation Society. Crane was…somewhere. Brian, Daniel, Evan, and Ford were here at the Derby. Heath said he would be too…but he wasn't. His _other_ family was probably at the school 'cause they'd kinda been helping Hannah. Heath lived with the Barkleys now, and he probably figured his place was with them. Guthrie glanced around again, hoping anyway.

Brian wrapped his arms around Guthrie from behind. "You ready, shrimp? How's that frog? Remember I got a hundred bucks on her legs."

Guthrie didn't want to let Brian down. He didn't have a hundred bucks to lose. Guthrie put on his game face. "We're ready."

"What's wrong?"

Guthrie hoped Brian wouldn't see how upset he was. "Just looking for Heath."

"C'mon, partner. You know he'd be here if he could."

"Probably with his other brothers."

"Hey, you think he loves them more than you?"

"He lives with 'em."

"We don't have room for him. You know the couch isn't that comfortable. Plus, they need him there."

Guthrie rolled his eyes in disbelief. "They have a humongous ranch with a bunch of cowboys working for 'em. They don't _need_ him."

Brian kneeled down so Guthrie couldn't avoid looking at him. "Think about it, Guth. We've known and loved Heath most of his life. Since before you were born. The Barkleys, they just met him—and him them. They need each other right now. It doesn't have anything to do with how much he loves us. Especially you. Most of the time, he sits like a bump on a log, but you bring him to life." Brian searched Guthrie's face. "If he can get here, he will. And if he can't, then we'll go find him after. Okay?"

Guthrie weighed it all. Much as he wished Heath was around full time, Guthrie could see that Heath was happier now. Probably 'cause of his new family. Guthrie liked all of them. Miz B was fun like some girls could be. Jarrod was smart but didn't talk down to Guthrie even though he was still a kid. And Nick was just fun, but tough like Brian. Guthrie knew if he had to pick another family for Heath, they'd be it. Guthrie glanced back at Brian and nodded. "Okay."

"Chin up, twerp. You gotta beat that Bancroft kid. Loser's twice that measling little frog she's got."

Guthrie grinned at Brian's confidence and pride. Better get to it.

**BV**

Standing in the trees, Heath looked over the Old School once more…everything seemed all right. After their talk last night, Crane finally went in the house, hopefully in a better frame of mind. Heath had made noises about coming in later, but he'd never had any intention of actually following through. When the house finally settled down, Heath pushed off the Cherokee and popped the clutch a hundred yards down the ranch road. He'd searched the county for hours, looking for Eckworth without success before coming back to the school. He'd been creeping around the school house and grounds since then. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Eckworth wasn't done.

**BV**

The official presentation of the Old School to the newly incorporated Historic Preservation Society of Carbon County was scheduled for eleven a.m. Victoria, Jarrod, and Nick met Hannah and Adam…and a whole bunch of other folks…on site. The crowd was getting bigger by the minute.

Hannah was a bundle of excitement and nerves. "Oh, Victoria! I'm so glad you could be here. We're gonna officially receive the property from the county, and then they want me to say a few words. I thought that's when I'd announce that your land will become an adjoining park. Is that all right?"

Victoria nodded, "Certainly. That'll be fine."

"And you have to be there with us. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Fine." She glanced around, looking for Heath. "Adam, did Heath go to the Frog Derby?"

Adam looked unsure, "Well, maybe. He wasn't at the house when we got up this morning. Kinda thought he might be with y'all."

Victoria glanced at Jarrod and Nick, both of whom seemed a bit disturbed by the news. "Well, I'm sure he'll turn up." She smiled briefly and hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. Heath had been playing this business very close to the vest; he did that when he was trying to protect people. She glanced around again, hoping to see him among the numerous people milling about the site.

**BV**

After a final look around the second floor of the school building, Heath went back to the first level. Another glance through those rooms showed nothing out of place, but his internal radar was pinging louder and louder. Out one of the windows, he saw the TV truck arrive, and Tom Redfield and his crew got out to cover the event. Almost time for the presentation. A jittery urgency pushed Heath to move; he just didn't know where to go. His nerves had him on edge.

He walked through the main hall to the rear entrance of the school. There wasn't anyone back there, so Heath was able to exit the building unseen. He stayed out of sight by the back corner of the school and eyeballed the growing crowd which included half the women in town, the mayor, and the clerk's office staff. As he scanned the milling and still-arriving people, the ranch truck drove up, and the rest of the McFaddens joined Hannah, Adam, and the Barkleys on the steps in front of the school. The Frog Derby must be over. Heath hoped Guthrie would forgive his absence.

Looking once again at the growing crowd, Heath searched for anything that felt out of place. Smiles, laughter, hugging, back slaps. Seemed like Hannah had been almost alone in her fight for the school, but half the county was going to take advantage of the good publicity afforded by the Stockton TV station. And…then he glimpsed it—between people, a small red light blinking on the underside of the wooden staircase up to the front door. Heath flashed on his army training. Could be a bomb! A construction company would certainly have explosives to spare.

Heath didn't waste time. He let out a piercing whistle. "Get away from the school! Get off the stairs! Get away!" He burst from the corner and started pushing people aside as he tried to get to the front of the building. "Get off the stairs!"

The crowd reacted much too slowly to suit him. They looked around in confusion, wondering which way to go.

Heath kept shoving, "Get away from the school! Run! Everybody off the steps! Hurry!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Crane climb out the passenger side of an unfamiliar pick-up. The people Heath loved were still on the stairs!

**BV**

Nick Barkley glanced around, trying to figure out what was going on. First, his little brother was missing again with no good reason. They were definitely gonna have a serious talk about his communication deficits. And over the rumble of the excited crowd, Nick could detect the beginnings of confusion and discontent. He looked around, but there were so many people on and around the steps of the Old School, he couldn't see what was happening.

People were starting to move and shove. Whatever was going on was beginning to feel like panic which could turn into a stampede. Nick glanced at Jarrod and Adam. Both of them were trying to see what was happening as the confusion continued to grow.

Faintly, "Get off the steps! Hurry!" People were starting to climb down as the voice reached them. It sounded a little like…Heath?

Then, "_Mother!_" That was definitely Heath. No doubt whatsoever. And he was yelling for…

Victoria's head whipped around, searching frantically.

Nick scanned the crowd on the ground that was finally moving away from the steps and the school. Except for one man, pushing his way through. Heath!

"Get off the stairs! Get away from the school! Move!"

The crowd on the stairs finally started climbing down. Panic was making them move faster, and the McFaddens and Barkleys were finally able to head in that direction. Nick strained to see where Heath had gotten to, but in the pushing and shoving of the crowd, he'd lost track of him.

Nick, Jarrod, and Adam and his brothers herded the crowd away from the building. Nick kept looking for his little brother. Where was he?!

Crane popped up beside Adam, looking frantic. "Heath!"

Nick turned to see what Crane was looking at…and saw his brother climb out from under the staircase. He had something about the size of a football in his hand as he sprinted in the opposite direction from the crowd. Nick watched, bewildered, as people around him started calling Heath's name. Crane pulled at Nick's arm, and the two of them broke from the crowd and chased after Heath.

About a hundred yards from the school, he chucked his burden as far as he could and turned back toward them. Maybe a hundred feet away, whatever he'd thrown exploded, the concussion knocking Heath to the ground. Nick startled and turned his head to protect his face from the dirt and debris.

"Come on!" Crane sprinted forward, Nick right beside him.

Heath had been thrown ass over elbow by the blast which had blown itself out like fireworks. Nick slid in beside him and leaned over his brother. "Heath?"

Crane opened one of Heath's eyes, then started checking for broken bones. "C'mon, Heath. Wake up."

The rest of the family and some of the crowd came running up. "Is he okay? What was that? Heath?"

Heath's eyes fluttered and finally opened. He glanced around, finally settling on Victoria. "Everybody okay?"

Nick hadn't realized he'd stopped breathing, but Heath's question allowed him to exhale again.

Victoria wiped teary eyes and smiled. "Fine. Are you?"

Heath blinked and looked down at himself. "Okay, I think. Hurting all over, but that's how I feel whenever Nick puts me to work."

Relieved, Nick fought a grin, "Can't imagine why. All you do is sit around and pick your teeth."

Heath's lips twitched, but his eyes showed humor. "Help me up."

Nick took one hand, and Crane grabbed the other. Together, they hauled Heath to his feet. A siren was echoing as Heath shook his head and blinked a few more times. Nick imagined that blast had rung a bell or two.

The Sheriff's car drove into the field, and a large man in a uniform climbed out. "Adam? What happened here?"

Adam looked over, but he kept Hannah close beside him. "Hey, Charlie. It was bomb or something. You remember Heath Thomson?"

Heath stuck out his hand, "It's Heath Barkley now."

The sheriff had an easy grin, "Sure, Heath. It's been a while. You okay?"

Heath nodded and took a deep breath. "I found a bomb under the front steps of the school. I pulled it out and threw it over there." He pointed out in the field where a crater testified to the power that was about to be unleashed under the school steps.

"A bomb? Why would anyone—"

Crane interrupted, "I think I might know." He looked at Heath, "After our talk last night, I went to the Far Valley Ranch this morning. I saw Darrell Loveday."

Heath nodded like he knew him. Nick just waited.

"He said things weren't going so well over there. Gossip kicking around the bunkhouse is that Wheeler overextended himself on those last bulls he brought in. He was counting on getting our semen contract to pay for them, and when that didn't work out, he's been scrambling to meet the payroll."

Nick eyed Jarrod who was following the tale closely. So was everybody else.

Crane continued, "Darrell said Stan Eckworth was at the ranch several times the past few days. There was a loud argument in the big house last night, and Eckworth and his flunkies left about nine or ten. Wheeler's gone too."

The sheriff eyed Crane, "You saying Russ Wheeler had something to do with this?"

Crane shrugged slightly, "Jarrod?"

Jarrod introduced himself to the sheriff and explained his investigation of the construction company. "I bet if we dig far enough, we just might find that Mr. Wheeler is the owner. If he was looking for new revenue to keep himself afloat, this project with the plant would fit the bill."

"Well, it's not proof—yet—but it's a good start on the investigation." He glanced at Heath from head to toe, "You okay?"

Heath shrugged a bit, "Think so."

"I'm gonna need a statement. You come by the station later?"

Heath nodded.

Guthrie squeezed through the crowd and handed Heath his hat. "Here."

"Thanks. How'd Loser do?"

"She won. She jumped clean off the platform."

No crooked grin on Heath this time. It was a one hundred kilowatt show stopper. "All that training paid off. You did it, Guth! Sorry I missed it."

Guthrie wrapped himself around Heath, "You didn't miss that bomb, Heath. You saved everybody."

Heath returned the hug, "When a guy grows up an only child, he learns to take care of the people he loves. I can't afford to lose nobody."

Nick swallowed and blinked hard. Only the kid coulda gotten Heath to admit that. And with the words spoken, Nick remembered he couldn't get along without his new brother either.

A reporter came running up with his cameraman, "Can I get an interview? Hannah, who's our hero?"

"Tom, not now."

"Hannah, I've got footage of this guy saving the lives of everybody out here…the mayor, you and your family, who knows how many people? My station manager is gonna go nuts over this!"

"Tom, I can't talk about this right now." She was fighting tears as she clung to her husband and kept a hand on Ford's shoulder.

"Do you realize how much publicity this will generate for the school? You can't buy this kinda PR."

Adam stepped in, "Listen, my wife is trying to be nice. You helped her with the school. But the sheriff is starting an investigation, and I'm sure he doesn't want us to comment right now."

"Hannah!"

Adam went on like the reporter hadn't interrupted. "We're leaving. No comment."

"You can't stop the press!"

"I believe we can." Nick got in the guy's face. Brian was right beside him, and the two of them formed a solid wall between the TV crew and the rest of their family.

Redfield stared at them stubbornly, "We'll just go around you."

Brian folded his arms and started to answer, but...

"Yeah? You and what army?" Marie from the café was standing behind Nick and Brian, looking very determined.

Nick took a quick glance and found about twenty defiant people screening the T.V. crew from where the Barkleys and McFaddens were leaving. Nick felt pretty proud of his little brother and the people in his hometown. He shared a look and faint smile with Brian and turned back to face the reporter. They stood there silently until their family was off the property.

**Epilogue – A couple months later**

Nick sat on the opera rail of the corral and watched his brother put the gelding through his paces. While Heath had always been good with cattle, he was only decent with horses when he first arrived on the Barkley spread. Which was fine; a fella couldn't be good at everything. But Heath had taken it upon himself to become a real wrangler. On his own, he'd worked with Joshua Watson and some of the other horsemen, and he'd developed his skills till he could now count himself among the best on the ranch.

Heath rode up to where Nick sat. "Hey, I'm thinking of heading up to Murphys later. That okay?"

Nick didn't crack a smile, but he had to fight it. Like he had any control over what Heath decided to do. Still it was fun to pretend. "What if I say no?"

Heath studied him a bit. "Then I'll ask why."

"And I'll say, 'Cause we got too much to do.'"

Heath bit the inside of his lip for a moment then looked away. "Then I'll go some other time."

Since Heath wasn't watching, Nick let his grin break through. Heath was pretty savvy. He knew Nick had been a little jealous of his relationship with the McFaddens. He was giving Nick the right to veto. "What if I want to come with you?"

"Do ya?"

Nick thought about it. Be nice to get a few days away. But… "Nah. Another time."

Heath's grin was barely noticeable. "Any time. I'm family. They take me, they take the people I'm part of."

Nick grinned. That sentiment went both ways for Heath. He was a member of both families, and they all accepted that fact. Couldn't get one without the other. "Next time then. You go on."

Heath led the gelding into the barn. Nick grabbed Coco's reins and followed them. In the slightly cooler barn, they started untacking their horses.

"How's the Old School coming along?"

"Hannah's group has done a lot of work. They're supposed to open in a few more months."

"That soon? They've only had it…what? Two months now?"

"About that."

Nick's brows furrowed in thought. "Hey, did the Carbon County sheriff ever find that rat, Wheeler?"

A slight sigh, "No. Jarrod told me they finally found proof that he owned Far Valley Construction. And a bunch of other 'Far Valley' businesses. The guy was building a whole 'Far Valley' empire. Looks like Wheeler, Eckworth, and Toby Gargan disappeared before there was enough evidence to arrest them. But warrants are out. Jarrod said they were even indicted. Sad thing is that Wheeler left his wife and daughter behind. Everything he owned has been seized, so they got nothing…except for the hard feelings of the whole county." He brushed the gelding with a bit more force. "I feel bad for 'em."

Coco was practically purring under Nick's rhythmic strokes. "Not like you're responsible."

"Still…" Heath paused a second. "Mrs. Wheeler was always nice. Not her fault her husband was a weasel."

True enough. But Nick needed to get Heath in a better mood. "Everything okay with the family? Nothing wrong, is there?"

Heath smiled, "They're fine. Just want to see 'em." He caught Nick's eye. "Really, Nick. You're welcome to come. They ask about you every time I call."

Of course, they did. Nick was a loveable guy. He glanced around the barn, checking to see if anyone was around who might overhear. "Might be fun to play hooky for a couple days."

One brow lifted on Heath's face. "You're the boss, Nick. Who's gonna fuss?"

How was it possible that Heath had lived with them a year and didn't understand the basics of life? "Jarrod. Mother. _Iris!_"

The skepticism melted away. Then Heath brightened, "We could leave 'em a note."

Nick's grin and laugh erupted.

_"You must remember, family is often born of blood, but it doesn't depend on blood. Nor is it exclusive of friendship. Family members can be your best friends, you know. And best friends, whether or not they are related to you, can be your family."  
_― Trenton Lee Stewart; _The Mysterious Benedict Society_

**Big Valley**** references:  
**Anything relating to Rachel Caulfield and Abigail James (her name on 'The Big Valley' is Hannah, but I changed it to Abigail to decrease confusion): _Boots with My Father's Name – SEASON 1_  
Heath's Uncle Matt and Aunt Martha Simmons: _Boots with My Father's Name – SEASON 1_  
Barkley-Sierra Mine: _Heritage – SEASON 1_  
Tom's letter to Heath's mother: _Boots with My Father's Name – SEASON 1_  
Heath being in the army: _The Guilt of Matt Bentell – SEASON 1_  
Assassination: _Palms of Glory – SEASON 1_  
The death of Tom Barkley: _Palms of Glory – SEASON 1_  
Land dispute with the railroad: _Palms of Glory – SEASON 1_  
Heath's lady friends: _Winner Lose All – SEASON 1, Days of Grace – SEASON 2_  
Joshua Watson: _Joshua Watson – SEASON 4_  
"I'd do anything for you.": _Boots with My Father's Name – SEASON 1_  
Nick and Heath's early relationship: _Forty Rifles – SEASON 1, Boots with My Father's Name – SEASON 1, many other episodes—SEASON 1_  
"Yeah? You and what army?": _The Brawlers – SEASON 1_  
The entire Big Valley portion of the story was loosely based on _The Odyssey of Jubal Tanner – SEASON 1_  
Also, Alice Barkley's husband is never named. I named Uncle Peter after the sweet and talented Peter Breck aka _Nick Barkley_

Sadly, I couldn't figure a way to appropriately include the Barkleys houseman, Silas. His sweet temperament and personality on the show just didn't fit with 1980s reality. So I switched him to Iris. I hope any BV fans approve


End file.
